One Last Kiss
by Yaoi.Loving.Jew
Summary: Complete Riku is party all night kind of guy and Sora is the perfect boy that he may have messed up his chance with. With Sora being such an inspiration to him to be a better person, how can he not fall in love? RikuXSora, SephyXCloud, AxelXRoxas. Yaoi.
1. Release

**Hello! This was a story idea I got from watching some random scene in a movie and I figured "hey I'm going to start a story that'll be like 5 chapters into it before I forget about it." But actually I've gotten to about chapter 10 I think. And I'm posting here for inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: Only time I'm going to say this here. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II. Just copies of the game.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyXboy love), kinda explicit content but not at first because I have yet to right a lemon so a lot of the first stuff is just "warm-ups".**

**Anyway…READ! Please…**

**(0o0)**

One Last Kiss

Schectersona

Chapter 1- Release

Music was pounding in his ears that they almost bled. But he didn't care. All he wanted was the feeling. The feeling of someone being close to him. The feeling of a love. Any kind of love. A family love. An unrequited love. A false love. He didn't care. But he needed it. And there was nothing to calm his craving.

Bodies pounded together in and out of sync with the beat of the ear splitting music. Riku felt he was in the middle of it all but he couldn't really tell. Eventually he felt tired and had no control over where his body went. He was soon pushed to the side of the mob as he landed against the stone wall on the side of the gigantic warehouse. His hot sweaty body clashed with the cold and he quickly regained his composure. The barely noticeable silver-haired beauty needed a drink.

Riku walked up to the bar and called over the bar tender who he had become friendly companions with over the past couple years since he first arrived. Since then he had come here almost every night. He waved his arm and held up two fingers. The bar tender understood. Even if Riku had spoken out loud, no one would have been able to hear him. Or his pain…

"Here. Tough night?" He asked as he handed Riku his alcohol.

"A little. Seen anyone yet?" The 16 year old looked up hopefully into the face of the humble bar tender. He nodded to the side and left to fetch more drinks for another customer.

Green eyes flashed around quickly searching for who was near him. A lonely boy, with bleach blonde hair, looked like it was his first time here. He was only a few seats away from Riku, but he didn't look like he was having much fun. He looked like his friends had dragged him along and left him there. The boy was drinking a clear drink, obviously water being his first time. His hands held the cup up as he brought it to his lips. He looked over at Riku after a couple seconds.

As Riku slid over him and whispered "Hey, you look lonely."

"Sorry I can't hear you!" He half shouted at him. Another sign he was new. He had not adapted to listening for speech instead of the music.

Riku put his arm around the smaller boys' waist to show what he meant. His brown eyes widened and he took another sip of his water.

He put his water down and smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm-"

"I don't care who you are." Riku grabbed the young boys held out wrist and led him through the crowd being sure to keep a firm grip so he wouldn't get lost. Soon the two broke free from the crowd and Riku pushed the heavy metal door open and let him and the bleached boy out into the freezing air to behind the old warehouse that had surprisingly not crumbled from the activities inside. It was late fall in Traverse Town, but already nights had started to freeze urine in mid air when bums tried to pee on the side of the street.

Riku shoved the younger boy against the back wall and start kissing vigorously and wrapping his arms around the back and snaking them up his shirt. A small moan was heard from the boy, as Riku nipped at his lower lip and brought up his shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second. The silver-haired semi brought up his own shirt and placed his hands trying to get the younger boys pants down. Unfortunately he was wearing a belt.

"This right here…" Riku pulled the belt inward almost choking the boys' stomach as he gasped. "Never wear one here again unless you want to be strangled by it, or if you prefer being whipped to death." He unhooked the belt and discarded it, then pulled off his jeans.

"Why are you telling me that?" The smaller boy half whispered half moaned as Riku had moved to his collarbone.

"So you can have safe sex." Riku looked his in his eyes. "And you know what I mean." The boy grinned.

"Thanks. But I'm scared." He confessed. "I've never…done anything like this before. Especially with another guy."

"It's okay." Riku said as he pulled the remainder of their clothing off and set the boy on a crate so he was level with Riku. "Just be glad I'm your first to walk you through it. Some aren't as kind." Here, his voice sounded cold and filled with pain that sent chills down the younger boys' spine. "But I need to ask you one question first."

"What?" He looked at Riku, his brown eyes started to glaze over.

"You need to be sure this is what you want so you won't regret doing this to yourself."

The boy thought for a while. Finally he looked up and nodded. "I need this."

(0o0)

The room was warm and sun shined through the white curtains and a loud beeping noise suddenly went off. A small tan arm reached out from under a mound of comfiness and smacked the clock that created the most annoying sound ever heard. The arm quickly retreated back into the warmth. A small groan was heard and the mound rolled over to show a little spike of brown hair peeking out.

"Sora Strife, I heard that alarm! Get down here and eat my chocolate chip pancakes right now!" A strict but warm motherly voice yelled from downstairs. "I made them special for you!"

From where the brown spike had come out, a little boys head peeked out. His blue eyes had excitement and surprise in them. _Mom never makes chocolate pancakes…She thinks chocolate is a bad way to start off my morning. __  
_  
Sora rolled out of bed, but instead of getting his feet out of his racecar blankets, his whole body fell hard on the floor. He moaned at the pain and opened his eyes to see how to untangle himself from his blankets. _Does it go this way? Maybe this way? I don't know? I need help! _

"Mom I'm stuck!" Sora yelled. Quick footsteps were heard running up the stairs from the kitchen below, up the stairs and the door opened to Sora's bedroom. Standing in the doorway was no other than Mrs. Strife. She was dressed for work in black capris and a silky dark blue Asian style shirt. Sora's mom had the same brown hair that was long and reached below her waist, and the same tanned skin, but their eyes were different.

"Oh my poor baby…Fix it yourself!"

"You're such a kind mother." Sora smiled and the melted his mothers heart and gave her the greater kindness to come over and help the poor boy. After 10 minutes of pointless screaming and confusion, Sora was finally untangled at last.

"Thanks Mommy. Can I have my chocolate now?" He gazed up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh I suppose. But wake up your brother first." She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "I have special news." She smiled and left mumbling about why her younger son would sets his alarm on weekends.

Sora ran across the hall and pounded on his brother's door. "Cloud I'm coming in. You better not be butt naked with some random guy." However it wasn't as if Sora gave Cloud time to respond or not, but Sora's brother appeared to be happily sleeping and dreaming, saying few words in his sleep.

"Wake up you lazy person! Wake up I say!" Sora jumped up and down on Cloud's bed not noticing the other body that was under there with him.

"Sora. Go away I just had the best man-sex of my life last night. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't make me walk." He replied coming up and threw his pillow at his brother.

"But…."Sora stopped jumping and sat on the bed and looked like he was about to cry with his adorable irresistible pout. "But...mom made chocolate pancakes for breakfast. And we have to eat them together!"

"Okay I'm getting up. But be quiet, we both have hangovers." Cloud sat up in his bed. "Don't tell mom."

"I won't." Sora whispered. "So who'd you bring home last night?" Cloud looked down next to him and pulled down the covers so Sora could see his face.

"Leon! I haven't seen him in a while." Sora smiled. "Hurry up I'll come get you in 5 minutes."

Sora ran out of the room and yelled to his mom, "Mom Leon's staying for breakfast!"

"Did you ask if I wanted to stay?" Leon came out the room with some sweats on, but his long brown hair was a complete mess.

"You're staying because I say so!" Sora screamed at him and pointed a finger pouting. He then ran to his room to get ready for his chocolate-filled Saturday.

(0o0)

**Okay! Originally this was 2 chapters but I wanted it to be longer so I combined them…I should be updating sometimes on Friday next week! Promise!**

**Reveiws greatly appreciated! Especially constructive criticism. And just to say you liked it or it wasn't the greatest thing ever.**

**Thank You! Much Love!**


	2. Broken

**Hi! Nice to see you again! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Broken 

"Leon, glad to have you joining us for breakfast. I know you don't enjoy chocolate as much as these two-" The woman motioned to Cloud and Sora who both pouted. "-So I made you some coffee." Mrs. Strife placed a worm cup of black coffee in front of the brunette. "Now I have some news-"

"Mom can you pass the sugar?" Sora asked with innocent eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and handed her son the whole cup with a big spoon.

"Cloud where's that number for the funny farm…mommies gone crazy." Sora stared wide-eyed at the sugar place in front of him, using extreme self restraint to prevent himself from picking it up and dumping it on his pancakes.

"Oh Sora sweetie I'm not crazy. I'm just pregnant."

The adult woman sat smiling at the three boys in front of her. The older two stared at her with only shock on their faces, while the younger had chocolate dripping from his mouth.

"You…are?" Leon said standing up and pushing his chair back, leaning onto the counter in support from the shock. Mrs. Strife nodded at Leon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first Leon, but I thought it might be better if I just told everyone at the same time." She stated her smile fading little. "Isn't it great though? We're going to have a baby." She reached over and touched his hand, but Leon pulled away.

"I…I have to think about this." Leon picked up his coat and hurried out the door. An engine roared as it quickly left to somewhere else.

Sora looked at the scene around them. Cloud was looking down at his pancakes and his mom looked like she was about to cry. But how did Sora feel about this whole thing?

For a long time nobody said anything. They were all much to caught up in their own thoughts. A sniffle was heard from…was that Cloud? In all of Sora's life, Sora didn't think he had never seen his older brother cry. Sora's mother sat down.

"How many….."Cloud started to say. "How many times have you slept with him?" When his mother didn't answer Cloud stood up quick and leaned over her. "HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!?!"

"Only a few times." She held her hands up in defense from her son. Cloud immediately started freaking out. "Honey calm down."

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! I AM CALM! IF I WAS ANY FUCKING CALMER I'D BE DEAD!!!" Cloud whirled around, picked up the stool he'd been sitting much more calmly in a few minutes before, and smashing it against the wall. He flashed a look at Sora, who saw red cheeks with tears spilling down both sides of his face. He looked away and ran upstairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"…mom…" Sora whispered and reached out to place hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Sora just…" She didn't even look at him as she said this. "Go see if Cloud's alright."

This puzzled Sora. Of course she had to know he wasn't going to be alright! The best Sora could do was to do what he was told, as he seemed to be the only one who wasn't hurt by all this.

* * *

A knock was heard on Cloud's bedroom door, resonating sound through the now sad, silent house. Sora quietly opened the door and saw his older broken-hearted brother sitting up underneath his covers. He walked over to the bed and sat and pulled the blanket off his brother's head. Tears were still streaming down his face. When the blanket was brought down, he held his hands to his face to cover the tears. 

"Cloud…"

"I just…I feel so stupid!" Cloud punched the wall next to them with his fist. Leaning against it he continued. "I know Leon and I were never really committed to each other or anything, but to just go behind my back and…do that…with…her. And how could she be so happy about it. She knew how I felt." Cloud completely broke down again as a whole new set of tears came. Sora, knowing he needed the support, wrapped his arms around his brother in a consoling hug. He had started to cry a little himself.

"Everything will work out Cloud. You'll find someone better than Leon." Sora reassured him.

"Don't say his name. Please just don't say that man's name." Cloud begged almost shivering in his younger brother's arms. "Hey will you come drinking with me tonight?"

"But I don't like alcohol." Sora said.

"That's okay. I'm just going to need someone to drive me home when I get drunk." Cloud smiled at his brother.

"But I only have my permit."

"And I'm a licensed driver. Please Sora. I'll help you find a newbie to hang out with while I do my thing." Cloud begged.

"Okay I guess." Sora tried to reassure himself this time that everything would go as smoothly as planned.

* * *

The small section of Traverse Town was quiet as a small car that matched the night sky, pulled into an alley way by an old unknown warehouse. Rats scattered as the car pulled in and slowed to a stop. For a minute, nothing moved. And then two figures got out on either side of the car, one tall, one short. 

"How long are we going to be here?" the smaller figure whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe…a few hours." The taller male said more casually. "Don't worry Sora. I told you I'll find someone for you to sit with while I drink away my sorrow."

Sora looked at Cloud. He could hear a very faint rumble of music that sounded somewhere off in the distance.

"Remind me to tell Cid he needs to replace the Sound Stopper." Cloud smiled and headed for a door at the side of the warehouse.

"What?" Sora questioned.

"Your not supposed to be able to hear what's going on inside."

"That noise is coming from inside? It sounds so far away though."

"Sora, stop stalling. Get over here!" Cloud stomped his foot into the ground. Sora came over with a sigh. He really wasn't sure about this. What if some old pervert tried to hit on him. Or worse, take him away and use him for…sexual pleasure…

Cloud noticed the look and Sora's eyes and recognized what he was thinking.

"Seriously, Sora. Nobody is going to take you away." Cloud placed his arm around his shoulder as Sora pouted and glared and was led into another world.

The music was loud. That was all Sora could think about as he and Cloud made their way around the sides of all the people who were dancing, drinking, and having dry sex. They reached the back of the warehouse where there was a bar with few people sitting at it. Most people who were drink were on the dance floor or sitting at the tables off to the side.

"Hey Cid I can hear from outside." Cloud yelled at the bar tender as he sat down. "And can you get me my usual."

"Sure." Cid stopped cleaning out shot glasses with a rag and hurriedly fixed Cloud his drink. He handed it to him, eyeing Sora.

"Who's this?" Cid leaned on the counter.

"This is my little brother Sora." Cloud said with pride as he gulped down his alcohol. "He is here to bring me home after I'm finished."

"So I take it you won't be having anything? I got water but that's all I'm going to let you have. You're a designated driver." Cid pointed at him and walked away to clean his precious shot glasses.

"Well I'm going to dance. So make yourself comfortable." Cloud walked off and into the dark mob.

Sora sighed. He already hated this place. It smelled of alcohol, drugs, and sex. Sora, believably, had never tried any of those things in his life. The people here would think he was totally insane and he knew it. He didn't fit in here. He thought to how his mom was doing. Was she worried about him at all? He knew his mom trusted him to make good decisions, but what if something happened.

The innocent boy had been staring into space for so long he didn't see the people huddling around him questioning his state.

"Is he alive?" A tall blonde male said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Of course he's alive Demyx! Why would he be dead?" A skinny red haired boy with tattoos below his eyes shouted.

"Clouds little brother is so cute!" Demyx squealed with delight.

"Sorry guys he isn't really into that kind of thing. Perfect student you know." Cloud interjected. "Cid give us some more drinks." He then turned to Sora. "Sorrrrrrraaaaaa…helllllloooooo." Cloud poked Sora in the side to snap him out of his trance.

"Ow! What!" Sora yelled above the music.

"If you stare off into space like that someone will steal you away." He said smiling and drinking with his friends who Sora knew from their nightly visits, Demyx and Axel. Sora's face showed his fear, as the others laughed at him.

"Meanie. Why'd I come here with you anyway?" Sora glared at Cloud.

"Because you're a nice brother who wants to make sure nothing happens to me when I'm driving home tonight." Cloud patted his head and went off with his friends again.

Sora put his chin in his hand and started sulking again. Cloud was already starting to get drunk. He could understand why considering everything that had happened this morning. Sora became immersed in his thoughts, and again failed to notice his surroundings. But a touch on his right arm brought him back to earth.

"Wha…?" Sora looked to see a silver-haired boy a little older than himself sitting next him.

"Come with me." He said. Sora could only follow him as he grabbed his hand and led him into the crowd. People everywhere were pumping their bodies against his. The mysterious boy was closest to him though and held him close around his shoulders, as if protecting him. Sora could smell his breath was full of alcohol and possibly other drugs. But for some reason it wasn't repulsive as it normally would have smelt to him.

Sora held the boys hand as they started getting separated. The boys aqua eyes looked at him with a smirk and he started being pulling Sora across the dance floor. Sora was then shoved against the cold wall by the strength of the silver-haired boy. Their faces were just inches apart. Soon their lips would…

"I'm Sora." Sora smiled brightly. "And could you…like, not get so close." Sora noticed the older boy smirking.

"Well aren't you just so cute." He said. "To bad I don't really care." Then with one hand he caressed Sora's cheek. Sora could feel himself turning red and his knees going weak from the boys touch as the other boy brought his mouth closer and touched his. The kiss was almost gentle, but filled with passion. The young brunette gasped as the boys other hand was finding a way up his shirt, but the stranger only used this to his advantage and let his tongue explore a new mouth.

Underneath his shirt, a hand ran over his back and stomach making him moan quietly into the long kiss but the stranger heard and broke away for much needed air. Sora breathed, relieved but also sad the warmth was gone. But he glared at the silver-haired boy, who was currently staring intently at Sora.

"That…was my first kiss you evil person! I was saving it for someone special!" Sora slapped the boy across the face hard. "I hate this place and I hate you!" Sora turned away and plunged into the mob for the third time that night. He had to find Cloud so they could leave. Sora couldn't stand being in this place any longer, and the thought of it brought tears to his eyes.

But he found Axel first. He was at the bar talking to Demyx. Sora felt like breaking down and all he wanted was his brother.

"Axel, where's Cloud?" he asked desperately.

"I think he left with someone. What's wrong Sora?" Axel stopped dancing for second and leaned closer to Sora to hear better.

"Nothing just some guy who kissed me. I want to leave." Sora confessed to him. "If Cloud's still here, but I doubt it, tell him I left." He turned to leave. When Sora reached the front of the warehouse the stranger was there, smirking at him as he left.

* * *

**Well there you have the second chapter of my OLK baby. Again 2 chapters combined.**

**I was sitting cross-legged on my floor while editing this and when I tried to straighten out I could barely move my legs because they'd fallen asleep!**

**But I would appreciate if you reviewed! The ones from the last chapter and the amount of peeps that put my story on alert made me so happy! I love you all!**


	3. The Unloved

**Hi guys! Another update has come! As promised!**

**I am ecstatic about the reviews I got last chapter! Thank you so much for you support! After I finish my homework, I'm going to reread them to start on another chapter! Thanks so much for the inspiration everyone!**

…**maybe tomorrow…yes I'm a huge procrastinator!**

**And at the bottom…there's this HUGE rant that you don't have to read all of…it's just info on why I update when I do.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Unloved

He could start to feel the dizziness take over him after what seemed like his millionth drink. The room turned from side to side making him feel nauseous and the music didn't make sense anymore. He no longer thought about his problems so all he needed to finish off the night was sex.

Of course Cloud didn't need sex but he wanted it. And when you're drunk a want is more like a need. The feeling of somebody pretending to care about him would make him feel he mattered and his life was worth being lived.

The blonde danced in sync with everyone else, but he struggled to keep up and keep himself in control. He couldn't understand how he was still in control of his body. Cloud felt like a hand was holding him and keeping him up. He turned around and fell against a body that seemed to hold him and pick him up off the floor. Cloud felt himself moving but he couldn't really tell. He felt he had to figure out what was happening, so he started struggling against whatever power was holding him. His body was pushed against a wall by strong arms that held him. One hand held both his hands above him, holding him up, while the other hand caressed his torso and tried to find away under his shirt. The mouth of this stranger was nibbling on Cloud's ear as he gasped from these small, but sweet gestures.

Somebody wanted Cloud.

The strong hand let go of Clouds and let them fall onto the strangers head as the strangers mouth moved to Clouds lips. From lack of air came a headache and Cloud broke free from sweet lips to hold his head in hopes of subsiding the pain.

The stranger started to leave to let Cloud be, but the blonde reached out his hand to capture the others in a needing gesture.

"Please, just stay." Cloud pleaded, knowing the man probably couldn't hear him of didn't want to waste his time with someone who was like this. But to his surprise the man came back and lifted Cloud's chin up to see the stranger had piercing neon green eyes with long silver hair surrounding his face.

The stranger looked at him with a curious look and picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. The two left without anyone noticing.

* * *

Cloud felt himself wake up as he was being carried bridal style up some stairs. His weight was adjusted as the person carrying him opened a door to an apartment.

"You can put me down." Cloud said rubbing his eyes. He was immediately dropped to the floor with a thud. "Oww...I didn't mean like that."

"Well now that you're here let's just do this." A deep voice said that made Cloud turn around. The stranger had apparently brought him to his apartment. Now that Cloud looked around he saw he was sitting on brown carpet in a living room. It was very normal with occasional pictures of butterflies and flowers on the walls.

"Somebody's hasty." Cloud smiled up at him with a goofy grin. He was still drunk and he knew it.

"You want it as much as I do." The stranger held out his hand for Cloud and he took it.

"What's your name? Just so I have something to scream out while you fuck me." Cloud looked in his eyes.

"My name is Sephiroth." This silver-haired stranger said. "Yours?"

"Cloud." He said as his hand was kissed.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sephiroth pulled him towards the bedroom.

This man made Cloud feel shivers down his spine as he knew that _this_ was going to be the best man-sex he had ever taken part in, in his life.

Sephiroths bedroom looked very much like the rest of the house. Brown carpet, white walls with a couple pictures. The bed however, was queen sized and Cloud went to sit on the end of it while the other man took off his jacket and his shirt underneath that, revealing a part of his perfect body.

He looked at Cloud with pure green. He placed his hands beneath Clouds shirt urging him to take it off, but he eventually took it off himself as Cloud just sat there lost in Sephiroths eyes. He pushed his blonde haired uke onto the bed and kissed him viciously, wanting him.

Cloud found the zipper on Sephiroths pants and unzipped them but had a much harder time getting them off. Sephiroth broke of the kiss smiling. He got his pants off himself and started placing love bits on Clouds neck and chest while working on his jeans. One that was done he slipped off the blonde's boxers and placed a warm hand on his naked hip.

Cloud slipped off Sephiroths boxers as the silver-haired man above him made circles on his back while also crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

They both prepared themselves for what was to happen next, ready for their problems to fade away for a brief time.

* * *

The music had not quieted, even though the crowd of people got smaller and smaller as the hours passed. It was now almost sunrise as a young teen sat at the quiet bar, thinking to himself about the events of the passing party as he usually did.

But tonight was different. Whatever he decided to set his mind on his thoughts always came back to that boy. He had been small, tan, with messy brown hair and wonderfully blue eyes that struck Riku as the most interesting thing about tonight.

When the boy had pushed him away, Riku felt hurt. But he thought he may have seen more hurt in those blue eyes. It was always the same. No matter what he did, Riku always ended up hurting people he was interested in. It was like a curse that haunted him his whole life. Riku had accepted long ago that to get what you want; you sometimes have to hurt people. No, you always had to hurt people.

But with this boy, he felt different. Like he hadn't needed to be hurt for Riku.

When he saw the boy leave, he had put on his smirk showing he was the winner of another fight to scar someone. But when he saw how hurt the boy looked, he felt slightly ashamed of how he'd acted. Maybe it truly had been that boys first time ever being close to someone, even if it was fake.

"Riku we're closing up. You should go home and get some sleep." Cid approached Riku as he wiped down the counter.

"Do I have to?" Riku asked, already knowing the answer.

Cid pointed at the door with a frown on his face. "Seriously do you have a life other than here?"

"I'm like everyone else who comes in here. They hate they're parents so they try to stay away as long as possible." Riku stood up. "And I didn't get any tonight. Except a kiss from this cute little brunette." Riku felt himself almost smile at the thought of it.

"Did he have adorable blue eyes too?" Cid questioned, leaning forward.

"Yeah…hey do you know him?" Riku asked back, also leaning forward.

"That was Cloud's younger brother, Sora." Cid went back to cleaning. "It was his first time here. He came so Cloud could get drunk and not have to drive home."

"I thought he looked a little too innocent minded to be here…"

"Riku, what did you do to him!?!" Cid shouted waking up a few customers still here, who became instantly angry, shouted at Cid a little, and left. "Drunk bastards."

"I did nothing." Riku felt a little better after his talk. He left without another word.

* * *

"RIKU!!!" a small girls voice rang through the darkness of the house as the window to her bedroom opened and Riku fell in. "Riku your home! I stayed up all night waiting! Why didn't you come home sooner?"

"Shhhh!" Riku got up as fast as he could after he fell through the window. He placed a hand over his sister's mouth to quiet her down.

"Yume!" A man's voice shouted from just outside the door. "Is everything okay in there?" The handle on the little girl's room was touched after Riku pulled back from his sister, and the door opened.

"Daddy!" Yume jumped up with her little teddy bear in her arm, her pink nightdress and blonde hair flying behind her. She hugged him in a tight embrace around his legs because of her father's tall height.

Her father spotted Riku and frowned. "Riku why are you in Yume's room? And at this time in the morning?"

"Just trying to avoid being seen coming in. That's all." Riku put on a fake smile and brushing his hair out of his face, walked towards the door and around his step-father.

"Your mother was worried." He said.

"I'm sure she was." He answered back sarcastically. "I'm tired I'm going to bed."

* * *

Everything was quiet. The Twilight Homes development was one of the quietest places the young brown-haired boy knew of and it was always like this. The figure walked along the side-walk in deep thought.

The weekend's events had been so confusing to Sora. First his mom had told him and Cloud that she was pregnant with Leon's baby. And then Cloud decided he needed to get drunk and then he just left Sora alone. Then Sora's first kiss was stolen by a guy Sora didn't know. A guy no less! And to top it off, Sora's mom hid in her bedroom the whole weekend. He could feel the tension in the air every time Cloud walked by their mothers closed door to get to his own room.

"Sora! Lazy bum! Hurry up!" The girlish voice broke Sora from his thoughts as he looked up to see a bright purple car pull up to him. Two of his best friends, since he was 2 years old, Kairi Nomura and Tidus Hinada smiled at him from inside the car.

"Come on. We're going to the beach." Tidus said opening the back door for his friend.

For a moment, Sora forgot about his life. All he cared about now was having fun.

* * *

**Another chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm a SephyCloud fan...don't kill my fingers...becasue then I wouldn't be able to write.**

**Please review! Next chapter comes Friday! Not tomorrow Friday but next Friday. Sorry…This is how I'll be updating…But before you guys get all worked up and stuff let me explain.**

**I switch off between my parents houses every week, so after school tomorrow(Friday) I'll be going to my dads. I unfortunately don't have internet privileges there. Sometimes I do get to use the internet though…but only if I'm on good terms with him and right now…not so much. But as soon as I come back to my moms next week I promise to update! Always…unless of course in a couple weeks but I'll explain that when we get there. But at least that gives me more time to write and brainstorm in all the free time I have…**

**And when I come back to my mommy's house, (I love her so much…she totally okay with the fact I like to watch guys make out…which reminds me I saw this guy at school slap this other guys butt at school by the water fountain. I turned to my friend and was like "Oh my god did you see that?!" It was amazing…they were cute too…probably football players. But it was still amazing! ...anyway…) I'll post as soon as I turn my computer on! And I'll answer all your reviews almost as soon as you post them…unless it's 1 in the morning…I'm sleeping then…**

**I do rant very often in my notes so just skip stuff you don't want to read ok? Ok!**

**If you took time to read all that I'm proud of you and you know what's up.**

**I'm excited! Season 3 premiere of Supernatural on CW11 tonight! Jared Padeleki and Jenson Ackles are so HOT! I mean seriously, what is better than two hot brothers going around destroying spirits and ghosts and stuff?!?! NOTHING! Okay maybe two hot guys who are lovers going around hunting spirits and ghosts and stuff but not my point! SUPERNATURAL!!!**

**Well now onto important stuff. (Notice how much less of it there is…)**

**Please review! I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can.**

…**okay now I'm just trying to take up space…**


	4. Lovey Dovey

**This chapter is really long! Why? Because it is! And I had no school today! But I didn't have time to beta this so it's probably got tons of bad stuff in it!**

**I'm extremely hyper so this chapters name is funny…**

**Enjoy though…**

* * *

Chapter 4- Lovey Dovey

Kairi pulled into the sandy parking lot of the beach where many kids where enjoying their last few weeks of summer.

"Yay it's the beach!" Kairi smiled at me as we jumped out of the car. "Isn't it great Sora?"

"Yeah. I love the beach!" Sora dove forward and nestled himself into the nearest pile of sand. His friends laughed and followed after him.

* * *

Hours had passed and the sun was now starting to set on the horizon. The three teenagers had collapsed on the sand now, holding hand as they sprawled across the sand, Kairi in the middle.

"I need to go back home." Tidus stood up. "Moms…" He left waving bye to each of them.

"Sora, how's your mom doing?" Kairi turned over to Sora.

"…" Sora's feeling overcame him again as he turned away from her. "She's pregnant…"

"Oh really." Kairi placed a giant smile on her face. "That's so cool. You'll be a big brother!" She sat up cross-legged.

"…with Leon's baby."

"…oh…" Kairi knew about Cloud's activities and had met Leon a couple times when she came over for sleepovers, homework projects and such. "Well, I'll be here for you if you need me, Sora."

"eh thanks." Sora sat up too.

"Because…I like you Sora…" Kairi looked down as if ashamed for some reason.

"Well, I like you too Kairi. You're one of my best friends." Sora said.

"No Sora I mean, I really like you. As more than a friend…"

"Oh. Well Kairi," Sora started. All the romance made him remember that older boy at the club the night before. Another wave of his strange feeling came over him. He had sort of liked the sweet lips of the others on his, but had he really known what a kiss would feel like. It had been slightly rough but nice. Did Sora like guys? He had never been with a girl but then again he couldn't remember the last time he'd been attracted to one either. He only came to one conclusion.

"Kairi I think…I think I'm gay." Sora looked into her eyes as he confessed his innermost thoughts.

Kairi sat there with a clearly stunned expression. The silent wind blew her hair in front of her face giving her an even more ghostly look. After several minutes of silence, the sun now completely disappeared. Kairi stood up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Kairi, I'm sorry." Sora held up a hand in defeat.

"No, no. It's okay." Kari smiled slightly. "At least I know you're not rejecting me because you're not attracted to me…I mean if you like girls." She giggled. "So will you come shopping with me tomorrow? I was going to go by myself but I have bad fashion sense and you, Sora, are gay."

"Wait! Just because I think I'm gay doesn't mean I like shopping." Sora stood up about to run the other direction as his female friend could be very controlling. She quickly grabbed the back of his shirt as he screamed.

"Oh come on." She whispered in his ear. "You'll have sooooo much fun. Carrying my bags, helping me choose the right shirts, skirts, pants, and sweaters, what else could you ask for?" Sora's eyes widened as he hurried towards her car like a maniac.

* * *

A small girl sat on her bed, watching the curtains blow towards her as she looked at towards the moon and the stars from where she sat. Outside there were no birds chirping, though she would have thought it odd if there was. It was the early morning of Wednesday, the week before she would meet her 1st grade class for the first time.

Yume was happy she would get to go to real school that year. Before that, Riku had said, were just warm up to get you ready for the hard stuff. _Perhaps_, she thought. _That was why he stopped going to school. He had dropped out because it had been too hard._

But her big brother Riku was her idol. Her mom had told her not to look up to him, that he wasn't a good role model. But to Yume, Riku was a person of wisdom of how life really was. She was too young to experience real life yet he said, but he would tell her stories of his night out when he'd sneak home in her window early in the morning.

Riku had been grounded because he'd been caught that once but it didn't stop him these past few nights. But lately he had been coming home earlier and earlier. He'd told her of this boy he'd met and how the boy had captivated his mind he couldn't concentrate sometimes.

"_What's he look like?" she had asked._

"_He's got the crystal blue eyes. And this spiky brown hair that defies gravity." Her brother smiled._

"_Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Yume asked excitedly._

"_I don't know. Probably not." Riku would have laughed, she knew, if her parents hadn't been sleeping in the next room._

Yume remembered that as being the first time her brother really smiled (not smirk) about another person. He always seemed to be in so much pain around everything.

As the girl peeked out her window again, she noticed the sun was coming up. _I guess Riku stayed out late tonight. Maybe he found that boy…_Then she heard a noise coming from outside her window. She jumped off her bed and looked over the edge, seeing her big brother Riku.

He finally fell into her room and he smelled of what he hadn't smelled of the few previous nights. The smell he called alcohol and something else he wouldn't tell her. His eyes were glazed over as he wiped small sweat beads from his face.

"Riku." Yume whispered. "Where have you been? Did you find that boy?" she tugged on his arm as he sat up.

He shook his head to her question. He tugged at his hair as he tried to stand up in pain. He used the wall to help him.

"Riku what's wrong? Here sit on my blanket." She patted the bed next to her.

"No." He looked at her in a way the scared her just a little. Yume thought she heard him add that it would hurt too much. "Wouldn't want to get the sex smell on it." He walked out holding his head the whole to the bathroom so he could take a shower.

_What's 'the sex smell'? _She asked herself quietly. _I can just ask mommy when she wakes up._

* * *

A thin woman wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt and matching skirt entered her kitchen as breakfast cooked on the stove. Her light hair was in a tight bun and her brown eyes concentrated. Mrs. Wise made up 3 plates and placed them on the table as her husband, Ansem, his long white blonde hair flowing behind him, kissed her lightly and sat down.

"Good morning dear." He said starting on his breakfast.

"Morning sweetheart. Off to work early again?" She sat next to him.

"Yes I'm afraid. But I can wait until Yume comes down." He smiled as the said girl appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm here!" She ran down the stairs with her favorite teddy bear in her arm. She climbed into her seat and began shoving down the food in front of her.

"Yume please eat with your mouth closed." Her mother instructed handing the day's newspaper to her father.

"Sorry." Yume swallowed and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey mommy. What's 'the sex smell'?"

Her mom stared at her for the longest time as her father poked his eyes above his paper.

"And where did you learn this word sweetie?" She asked, already knowing it was Riku. She wanted to know how he ended up telling her that.

"Last night when Riku came home he said he didn't want to sit on my bed after I offered because of 'the sex smell'." The innocent girl said, using quote marks with her fingers to indicate 'the sex smell'.

"Why did you offer for him to sit on your bed in the first place?" Ansem was completely astonished.

"It looked like his bottom hurt or something."

"I will talk to him later about this." Mrs. Wise said but then added, "Yume don't ever mention this sex smell again. It doesn't exist."

"How can _you_ say something like that to her?" Riku voice was heard in the kitchen. No one had seen him come in.

"Riku she is only 6 years old. She doesn't need to know about things like that yet." His mother argued.

"Tch. Right." Riku got some water from the tap and drank from it.

"Riku…" his mother stood up and started making her way towards him.

"Go away." Riku, instead of waiting for her to leave, left himself.

* * *

It was now official. Shopping was not one of Sora's favorite pastimes.

Sora and Kairi had been in the mall since early that morning and it now noon. Only noon and he was already wishing this was over. Shopping was pure torture for Sora. Pure torture…

"Sora, over here!" The red-headed friend of his waved at him from the beginning of the food court. "It's time to eat."

Sora ran over, figuring the quicker they eat, the quicker Kari can finish "school shopping" so she could quickly finish "cosmetic shopping" then quickly finish "random stuff shopping". Kairi was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you really that tired?" She asked, frowning.

"Kinda dazed…food!" Sora looked hungrily up at the menu of the McMickey's they'd just entered. He searched his pockets for money and found $10 that his mom had been nice enough to give him for food, knowing how much he could eat from McMickey's small menu.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the counter asked. He looked oddly familiar to Sora…

"Leon! Hi!" Sora grinned and waved even though he was right next to him.

"Oh. Hey kid." Leon casually asked again, maybe with a little more annoyance in his voice. "What do you want…to eat, I mean."

"Oh right! I want…."Sora peered at the menu closely for a few seconds before deciding. "I want two McMickey Meal, a large Paupu soda, an extra bag of soft; I repeat soft, McMickey fries. And do I get a refill on the Paupu soda?" Leon nodded. "Okay that's it."

Leon rang Sora up and then moved onto Kairi, who seemed like she was going anorexic compared to Sora's meal.

"I can't believe you only got a small McMickey salad! I mean come on Kari. I look like I'm trying to get fat! You could have at least ordered a soda of something." Sora ranted on about Kairi's eating habits all the way to the seat…which they found unusually far away from the mall restaurant but they knew the way by heart. Sora and Kairi came to the mall quite often on days just before summer ended and weekends.

"I'm sorry Sora." Kairi apologized. "I'm just not that hungry." She picked at her salad as Sora apologized instead saying he didn't mean to make her feel bad until they were interrupted.

"Riku I'm hungry!" A small child's voice whined near them.

"Yume I told you. "An irritated teen with silver hair that Sora recognized immediately. He'd been thinking about the guy for days now and couldn't forget him. "I'm all out of money."

"How can you come to the mall and not bring money for food? What kind of teenage boy are you?" So far, Sora was agreeing with the little blonde girl.

"Sora" Kairi whispered.

"Hmm" Sora whipped his head around towards her, still listening to the banter of the other two.

"That little girl seems really hungry…why don't you help her since ,oh I don't know, you don't need to stuff yourself senseless to not be starving." Kairi "lightly" suggested.

"I don't know…" Sora contemplated the thought. He could give his second burger and some fries and the rest of his drink…no wait just the burger and fries, and make new friends while risking being recognized by Riku. Or he could just sit here and enjoy his food that HE bought with HIS money.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted a little to loudly causing everyone around them to look at them, including the teen and little girl. "Give. Her. Food."…"Now."

"But…"

"Do it!" At this Kairi snatched the burger out of Sora's hands and walked over to the little girl. "Here you go sweetie! Enjoy fast food while you're young." She patted the girls head and turned towards Riku.

"She's right. What kind of teenage boy are you not bringing extra money for food when you go to the mall."

"I'm the kind that spends it on…other necessities." He said smiling.

"Yeah drugs." Sora accidentally said out loud. Riku's piercing eyes narrowed at him but then softened.

"Hey you're that kid." Riku recognized him and Sora was caught. "Cloud's baby brother right? Thanks for giving you food to my sister."

"I didn't volunteer it." Sora said crossing his arms and walking over to where they were. "And I'm not a baby."

"You look like one." Riku smirked again. "I'm Riku." Though Sora already knew this from listening, he didn't say anything. "And you're cute!"

"Oh are you gay too!" Kairi squealed. "Sora this could be a potential boyfriend for you! I mean you just told me you were gay."

"I said 'I think I'm gay'. There's a difference."

"Not in my book." Riku leaned in and captured a second kiss from Sora's lips since that night. But this time he grabbed Sora and wrapped his arms around his back and small head so he couldn't pull away.

Sora was lost in shock when the cool lips hit his. This…Riku had this taste of something…something sweet and fruity. Sora flicked his tongue out to get a better taste before he realized he was actually probing his tongue against a pair of lips that suddenly left.

"You know, you're a really good kisser." Riku smiled instead of smirked. He licked his lips. The thought that Sora's tongue had been against them a second ago gave Sora shivers. Even if it was not meant like that.

_Ring-ding-ring-ding-ring-ding_

"Hello." Kairi answered her pretty pink cell phone. "Uh-huh. Yep. Okay. Yeah bye." She put her phone back in her purse. "That was your mom Sora. She said she wants you home."

Suddenly Sora didn't want to leave. He glanced up lightly at Riku as if he was going to give him an answer.

"Sora come on. She sounded kind of antsy." Kairi urged.

"Uh…bye." Sora started to walk in the direction of the exit when he turned back. "Enjoy my food you little food stealer."

"Bye. Thank you I was hungry!" Yume waved back. When they left she asked, "Riku who was that exactly."

"That is the boy I was telling you about." Riku sighed and Yume sensed his depression.

"Oh. He does have pretty eyes." She said and she held her brothers hands as they continued they're pointless wandering.

* * *

**So this week I'll be updating next Friday not Thursday because my dad is going to Maxico and I get to be at my moms for 2 weeks! Yes! Bad news is I then have to back to his house for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update…but after Friday you'll get two more…I think…because I love you!**

**Okay so…I didn't et lots of reviews last chapter. Only 1 or 2 and it made me feel like maybe people arnt reading anymore or they lost interest. I mean I know tons of people don't review all the time (hey I do it myself) but it would mean so much if people reviewed…**

**The reviews I got for chapter 2 were amazing! And I would love that again…I mean it only a small click away…**

**And if you not sure what to say copy and paste "Good job" so I know you care…**

**AND I HAVE MORE MOTIVATION FOR YOU TO REVIEW!**

**Do you guys prefer XigbarXDemyx or ZexionXDemyx? **


	5. Not so ordinary day

**This is, so far, my favorite chapter. It's shorter than the last by about 500 words, but it's 1 chapter that I made to be one chapter! So that makes me super duper happy!**

**Next chapter will probably be Monday since I promised to give you two more updates before I go to me dads for two whole weeks! Yaoi- withdrawals! **

**Also! The Cloud part happens about a week before Sora's part. I think there is quite a bit of angst in this chapter...well actually, maybe not...you can let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 5- Not so ordinary day

* * *

A spiky haired male stepped onto the campus of North Crater University. Some students roamed about, knowing exactly where they were going. Others met up with friends, and when they saw them, they didn't shout for them, but called softly, creating a peaceful and quiet environment. That is, until it was interrupted.

"Cloudy pooh!" A hyper male voice called. "I haven't seen you for a whole two months!" He jumped and latched his arms around his friend in a hug.

"How was Costa De Sol?" Cloud asked as Zack let go of him.

"Oh I l-o-v-e-d it! The beach was great!" Zack exclaimed. "We went on this titanic sized boat! There were these high school girls. You should have seen the way they begged for my number. Oh Cloud, It's so hard being me. Having all the girls after me."

"I'm sure…" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Zack…was just a little messed up. Besides, who wants a bunch of girls after them anyway.

"So Cloud. Are you taking a certain class…"The taller boy said in a sing-song voice. Over the past 2 months of short phone calls between the two, Zack had bugged Cloud to take history with him, even as a minor. _"Who knows? You might like it."_ He'd said.

"Why in hell do you think I'm here so early?" Cloud responded with a slight glare.

"Someone's moody." Zack frowned.

"It's morning. And I got lots on my mind." That wasn't the only reason for Cloud's moodiness. Ever since that night with that…Sephiroth dude, Cloud had been like this. It was also because his mom had been knocked up by one of his lovers, which was the reason he'd gone out with Sora that night. He hadn't spoken much with Sora since then either.

* * *

"Come on Spike! Let's sit up all the way at the top." Zack pointed all the way to the top of the rows of desks. Cloud and his best friend had entered a noisy classroom full of college students like themselves and Zack insisted that they sit at the very back just because he knew Cloud was scared of heights.

"But…Zack…" Cloud looked up a little nervously.

"What?" Zack said as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Uhh." Cloud stuttered angrily.

"Oh, Cloudy-pooh!" Zack whined. "You'll be up there with _me_. I'll protect you." He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him upwards. Soon enough, they were at the very top of the classroom.

The professor walked into the room just as they sat down. "Take your seats!" Cloud sat in his chair and looked down as the rest of the students stopped talking and hurried to their self-picked seats. "No." Everyone turned to look at him. "My classroom will be run quite different from others."

That voice…so calm and sounded quite familiar to Cloud. If only he could see around this fat guys head…

"You will have assigned seating so I can keep track of all of you." A series of moans, especially a loud one from Zack, could be heard from the class. "No sighing. You will be alphabetized horizontally." Everyone started picking up their stuff and started around to where they might be.

"Well this sucks, Spike." Zack slung his arm around Cloud as they walked down the stairs. Wasn't that dangerous? Cloud looked at the floor to focus where he was going. "I mean, you're an S and I'm an F. All those G's, and H's, and I's, and J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q's, and R's away from me!"

"You two. At the top. Ple-" the teacher stopped mid-sentence when Cloud looked up and met his eyes. His piercing neon green eyes through silver locks…where had he seen…OH SHIT!

Cloud was panicking inside. He tried his hardest to stay calm. His professor, was that man, Sephiroth.

"Last names?" he asked nicely and calmly. _Does he even remember me?_ Cloud wondered. He figured it would have been hard for both of them to forget that night…

"Zackary Fair!" Zack raised his hand even though he was already talking.

"You will be sitting over there with all the F's." Sephiroth said.

"But sir, I'm a straight A student." Zack complained sarcastically and trudged to his desk as the rest of the class giggled slightly. "Okay I'll agree, that was pretty bad."

"And you…?" Sephiroth peered at Cloud through all-seeing eyes, but gave no hint of what they saw.

"Strife." He squeaked under that hurtful gaze. How would you feel if someone you'd had the best sex in your life with a few weeks ago, ended up being your college professor.

"First name too?" …And had forgotten your name.

"C-Cloud." _But you know that right? You remember me at all?_

"Between those two." Sephiroth pointed to an Asian chick and someone who he was sure going to be the know-it-all-and-must-annoyingly-correct-you-when-you're-wrong type of guy, then turned to address the class.

"You will call me Professor Sephiroth and _only_ Professor Sephiroth. You _will not_ eat in my classroom. You _will not_ copy others papers, even during group projects. And most important, you_ will be_ _silent_." He hissed the last word as if it was the definition of life. Sephiroth continued on another lecture and lesson and didn't look at Cloud this whole time.

Cloud laid his head on his desk, hands touching his head, not listening to the melodic voice at the front.

_Why am I so invisible?_

* * *

"Ax-el." Roxas squirmed under the others touch. The said red-head ran a finger along the blonde's cheek and dragged it down his jaw. Axel held his chin so the others eyes met his suddenly. The shining blue color never ceased to amaze him.

"You are beautiful." He whispered into Roxas' small ears. The red-head flicked his tongue out, sliding it back and forth seductively.

"Axel don't." Roxas pleaded. "Stop." He tried to push away.

"Don't stop. My dear Roxy, you don't have to say so." Axel continued running his tongue on his ear down to his neck.

"No I mean…grrrrr." Axel drew back in surprise. Had Roxas just growled at his? He didn't know so he asked.

"Did you just…growl at me?" The blonde was blushing already, but this made him blush more.

"Well, you wouldn't stop. And you were being a smart-ass!" Roxas got defensive.

Axel smiled. Then he laughed. He fell over, hands clutching his sides.

"What…? Are you laughing at me?" Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. This made the red-head laugh even more.

Finally, though, Axel's laughter ceased, and he whipped away the tears that had come up. "Sorry Roxy. You're just so cute!"

"Take me home." Roxas turned away.

"But what about sex. I thought we were going to have sex and my little Roxas was going to not longer be a virgin." A pillow was thrown at his face.

"You ruined to the moment." This made Axel sad. He grabbed his keys and followed Roxas out to his car.

Driving was especially silent as Roxas ignored Axel and looked out the window the whole time. Back at his apartment, Axel had been expecting some sort of action even if it wasn't sex. _I always mess this up somehow._

When they arrived at Roxas' house, Axel said, "I'm sorry Roxas."

"I know." Roxas turned to face him with a small smile. "I forgive you."

"Thanks Roxy." Axel leaned over and kissed him goodbye. Walking to his front door, Roxas thought, _And he always makes it up to me._

* * *

Everything was being screwed up. His love life. His family. Soon his friends would hate him all except for Kairi. Maybe she secretly loathed him. That was probably it.

That boy had to kiss him again. Why couldn't he leave him alone? _He made me gay! Jerk._

Sora whined and the whole class turned to look at him as his head smacked down on the table.

"Sora Strife." The teacher shrieked. "I know summer is over but that doesn't give you reason to whine in my class."

"Sorry…" Sora returned an answer that he figured would get by. It did. As the teacher turned to continue teaching and reviewing the same stuff they'd learned at the end of last year, he didn't stop thinking. His mom was pregnant. That woman was 35 and had a son in college and one sophomore in high school and was having a new born baby. Sora's head clunked on the desk again.

"Sora please." The teacher spoke again. "Please pay attention."

"Yeah I will." Another answer that got him out of the teachers mind and Sora back to his thoughts. His mom would be in her 50's by the time the kid reached it's teens. She'd be old enough to be a grandmother by the time it graduated high school.

"Urgh!" Sora pounded the desk with his fists and clenched his teeth.

"That's it." The teacher shouted at him. "I will have no more interruptions. I hate to do this Sora but you need to go to the principles' office now." She pointed out the door.

Sora heaved himself out of his chair, to the front of the classroom, and out the door. He walked down the empty hall to the main office of the school. The lady at the desk greeted him.

"Hello Sora. What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Sen sent me here to go to the principles office." Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Dear what did you do?!" she exclaimed. Everyone knew Sora never did anything wrong. "Well I better send you in I guess. Mr. Nomura is free so go right in."

Sora thanked her briefly and hurried into the office and shut the door. Mr. Nomura looked up from his small pile of paper work. The old Japanese man smiled at Sora brightly. "Sora! What can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Sen sent me here." Sora scratched the back of his head as he explained. "I was disturbing the class. Thinking too much, I guess."

"Well the first day of school can be a stressful one." Mr. Nomura folded his hands across his papers showing he was paying full attention to Sora.

"I have a lot of stuff going on at home right now and with a…friend. That's all."

"I would send you home early, but it is the first day of school." Mr. Nomura explained. "I don't want you to miss anything important your teachers might say."

"That's okay. I'll just go back to class." Sora stood. "Thank you Mr. Nomura."

* * *

After school that day Sora walked home alone. Kairi had a winter softball meet and Tidus was trying out for football.

_I really don't want to go home right now. I'm sick of all the depression._ Sora sat on a swing in the neighborhood park and lightly went back and forth. _I really need to stop thinking about it. It's hurting my head._

Sora jumped. A hand had touched his shoulder and he turned around in the swing to face a silver-haired boy.

"Sora right?" The boy smirked.

"Um yeah. I forget your name though." Sora said.

"It's Riku." Riku flipped his hair out of his face. "How could you forget the one who stole you 'first kiss.'?"

Sora eyes widened when he realized Riku was probably a creepy stalker! "What do you want with me. Just stay away from me and out of my mind."

"I'm in you mind hmm?" Riku raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you're not the only one who can't get someone out of their head."

"Huh?" Was all Sora could say to this silver-haired god.

Riku took a seat in the swing next to Sora. He steadily looked into the blue eyes of the other. "I can't get you out of my mind either."

* * *

**All my friends thought that last part was absolutely perfect and I totally agree!**

**By the way…ONLY 1 PERSON VOTED LAST TIME!**

**CoffeeAndRiku…is my favorite…(by the way your stories look so interesting I just haven't had time to read them :( )**

**So now the score is:**

**XigbarXDemyx: 0**

**ZexionXDemyx: 1**

**I don't really feel extremely passionate about either one so I'm leaving it up to you guys to help me!**

**You know the best way to give me your answer? In a wonderful, lovely, review!**

**wink, wink, nudge, nudge, hint, hint, fudge, fudge**


	6. Kiss goodbye

**Okay so guess what!? I have no school today! Someone vandalized all the bus' by slashing their tires so most of the kids can't get to school because… well we all live out in the middle of nowhere. So yeah! And I was so worried I wouldn't have time to post this. **

**I was supposed to have a biology test too… and I didn't study anything for it! So now I have to do all the Bio homework I didn't do… but that's okay I'll do it today… later…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- Kiss goodbye

"Riku, what school do you go to?" Sora asked the silver-haired male sitting next to him. The younger brunette had invited said boy into his house and currently they were sitting on the couch watching a cartoon that Sora loved while drinking mango smoothies. But he tore his attention away from it for a second to ask Riku the above question.

"I…" Riku hesitated. Would his answer be a turn-off for Sora? Would it make the boy not want to be his friend? Since when did Riku care whether other people wanted to be his friend or not? He decided he should tell Sora the truth seeing as lies usually came out.

"I don't go to school." Sora frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" He tilted his head to the side slightly and Riku really wanted to kiss his face. _Very random thought. We're talking about school for god sakes. How can he look so cute with just a look like that! It's. Not. Normal!_

"I mean I dropped out last year, at the beginning of my junior term." Riku took a long sip of his smoothie after saying that very quickly.

"Oh." Sora turned back to the movie. After 5 minutes he asked another question.

"So how old are you then?"

"17. I'd be just starting senior year if I hadn't dropped out." Riku stated keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Oh ok. So your only 2 years older than me!" Sora grinned brightly before sighing and turning back to the cartoon.

This time it was 10 minutes before Sora said something else.

"You could come back and go to school if you want to." Sora said placing his empty cup on the coffee table next to Riku's. "With me." Sora then motioned with his finger towards himself while grinning and sat cross-legged on the couch and faced his new friend.

"Why?" Riku asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because!" Sora shouted. "You could meet all my friends. And we might have some classes together. And we'd probably become better friends." Sora was still grinning like he had thought of the best idea to solve the worlds problems.

_Or more than friends. I think I'd do anything to spend more time with this cutie. Maybe I should go back to school…No school sucks. Why the hell would I do that?_ He looked at Sora again._ Fine. He looks like he's looking forward to it. Can't disappoint my angel._

* * *

A small blonde entered an empty house. "Hello?" he called once. No answer. That meant no one was home. Not that he really expected anyone to be. He just wanted to make sure.

Roxas hurried over to the phone and dialed a memorized number that he had dialed multiple times. It rang three times before someone picked up.

'_Hello'_

"Hi Axel" Roxas said into the phone, perhaps a little to glad to hear his boyfriends voice.

'_Oh hey babe. Whatcha want. Or need. You know phone sex or somethin''_

"Shut up Axel!" Roxas growled. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. My parents aren't home today."

'_Oooo dangerous aren't we. Who knows what I could do to you if we're alone. But then again no one to hear you screaming my name full of passion when I-'_

"Okay you know what? Forget it then." Roxas frowned even though he knew Axel couldn't see it.

'_Sorry. You know I would never hurt you.' _Axel's laughter had faded from his voice as far as Roxas could tell. He knew Axel was telling the truth.

"I know." Roxas sighed. "You can still come over but you have to be gone by 9."

'_Okay I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

"K bye." Roxas hung up the phone. He waited on the couch for about 2 minutes before he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up but slowed to a stop at the door. He didn't want to seem to anxious anyway. Axel might think he wanted 'something'.

"Hi love." Axel swooped Roxas into a big kiss when the front door opened.

"Axel get off me." Roxas tried to shove Axel off when he was pulled into a hug. "What's the big idea."

"Nothing I just missed you while you were at school." Axel smiled getting off him. Roxas just stared. What kind of crazy person was his boyfriend?

"Can I kiss you?" Axel asked more politely than Roxas had ever heard him sound. "Please?"

"Sure?" Suddenly a warm pair of lips came crashing down to his hungrily. Roxas leaned into the kiss, struggling to match the force. He felt his back come in contact with the nearest wall and Axel grabbed his wrists pinning the smaller boy against the wall with not only his hand but also his body.

Axel's tongue pushed inside Roxas' mouth but Roxas didn't complain and it wasn't like he could break away anyway (being pushed against a wall and all). His tongue renewed its memory of the mouth it had been inside so many times, re-exploring everything.

Roxas pushed his tongue against Axel's, feeling slightly neglected, but Axel broke the kiss and panted. When blue met green, blue noticed green eyes filled with lust and love. Roxas gasped and let out a small moan as Axel kissed that special spot on his collarbone. The red-heads teeth nibbled at it and his large hands slipped under the white shirt.

"Axel…" Roxas whispered. Now that Axel's hand was under the blonde's shirt, Roxas used his free hand and placed it the older man's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Axel looked up. His hand 'accidentally' brushed against a nipple under the shirt causing Roxas the gasp. Axel smirked. "Is there something you _want_? Something you _need_?" He pushed his hips against the blonde making him hiss back in reply.

"Can we do something else?" Roxas asked which made Axel narrow his eyes.

"What?" Axel said, backing away from Roxas, folding his arms. "Are you not enjoying this?"

"Of course I am." Roxas pleaded.

"Then why do you keep resisting me?!" Axel shouted back. "I love you. And I want you but I guess you just don't want me."

_What, Axel loved him? He'd never said that before…_Roxas wanted to say those three words back but he was too stunned.

"Why do you love me?"

"I don't really know why. You're just the best thing that's ever happened to me" Axel looked sideways. "You make me want to be a better person."

"How do you know that's love?" Roxas asked.

"You are the only fucking person I've ever fucking felt this way about!" Axel shouted again. "I know what the fuck it is I'm feeling. And if you weren't in my fucking life, I don't know what the hell I would do."

Silence. And it was a very uncomfortable silence. Axel was glaring at Roxas and Roxas was trying to disappear and shrink away from that.

"Maybe you should just go." Roxas looked away.

Axel didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Okay, I'm serious Riku. You really need to leave." Sora had been trying to get Riku to leave his house for the past 20 minutes. "I have homework that needs doing."

"And I have a little brunette friend that needs doing." Riku smirked, grabbing Sora's hands from his chest that were trying to push him out. He pulled Sora closer to him. "You know what I mean?"

"Let me go Riku." Sora yelled playfully and laughed.

"Sora, who's this?" A new female voice entered the room. It sounded hoarse and unused. Sora turned around. His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking just as bad and tousled as when their dad first died.

"Oh mom." Sora looked at his mother, whom he hadn't seen for more than seconds at a time for days. "This is my new friend, Riku."

"Nice to meet you." Sora saw Riku pull on a nice guy act. He smiled lightly before turning back to the older woman.

"Do you need anything, Mom?" Sora questioned. "Food maybe?"

"No I can get it myself, Sora." She rubbed the bridge of her nose before turning towards the kitchen. Sora turned back to Riku.

"Well I'll see you later. Make sure you go to the school tomorrow to sign up. You don't want to get to far behind." Sora shoved Riku once more. "Bye-bye Riku."

"Come on Sora. Don't I get a kiss good-bye?" Riku pleaded, but not begged. Riku does not beg. When he saw Sora's frown he said. "A hug maybe?"

"A hug is okay." Riku brought Sora into his arms and noticed how much more petite the boy really was compared to him. So small…Riku sniffed in the scent of Sora's hair unnoticed by him, and giving one last squeeze, he let go, satisfied for now.

"Later, Sora." Riku waved and Sora closed the door.

* * *

Later that day, Sora was sitting alone in his room. He had tried to talk to his mom but it turned out she'd just come down for a cup of quick coffee.

He heard Cloud shut his door across the hall. _Guess Cloud isn't really talking to me either._ _Why aren't they talking to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

'_You're my cuppycake, sugar-plum, muffin-'_ Sora picked up his cell phone and said, "hello?"

"_Hey Sora!"_ The voice said. _"It's Roxas."_

"Hi." Sora smiled animatedly into his phone. "Sorry I didn't see you at school today. I don't think we have any classes together."

"_No I guess not. But what about lunch? I know there were tons of kids today, so I couldn't find you or Kairi or Tidus."_

"We sat in the back west corner of the cafeteria where no one ever sits." Sora answered. "So what's up anyway? You sound like something's wrong."

"_Well,"_ Roxas started. _"Axel and I kind of got in a fight…"_

"Oh no!" Sora gasped. "Are you guys okay?"

"_We kind of broke up too…"_ Roxas sounded like he was about to cry, which never happens. _"I pushed him away when we were kissing, and he got mad that I never let him in."_

"Uh hm…" Sora said occasionally, urging his friend to go on.

"_And, well I don't know, he got kind of mad. He said he loved me. And I know it was really hard for him to say that after everything that had happened to him. I didn't appreciate him enough, I think." _Sora heard Roxas cry. _"I miss him and I wish things were just back to normal._

"I wish for normal too Roxy." Sora said.

"_What happened to you?"_

"A few weeks ago Mom told me and Cloud she was pregnant."

"_Wow you'll be a big brother!" _Roxas exclaimed.

"It's Leon's baby."

"_Leon? Who's- Oh…"_

"Kairi, Tidus, and you, are the only ones that know. " Sora whispered. "And Riku too."

"_How do you know Riku?" _Roxas sounded surprised.

"I met him at the club a few weeks ago and we've sort of just become friends." Sora smiled even though he knew Roxas couldn't see. "Listen, I'm kinda tired and I got a ton of homework so I'll see you tomorrow."

"'_K, bye."_

"Bye-bye, Roxy." Sora closed his cell phone and sighed. _I hope everything turns out okay._

* * *

**So I feel like this chapter was very filler-chaptery. Sorry…**

**And I want to thank people for voting!**

**XigbarXDemyx: 1**

**ZexionXDemyx: 5**

**So ZexionXDemyx won…my friend was the one who voted for XigbarXDemyx… She likes that pairing because she saw the cutest picture of them. But yeah I'll agree with people who said it was creepy… only because I know what creepy boyfriends are like- obsessive, clingy, over-sensitive when you say you need you space to write some fanfiction… and when they make a little fun of your yaoi-needs… and then tell all their friends…and then say you ripped their heart out when you break up. Okay seriously! It was hurt him or keep him hurting me…and have no time for this fanfiction.**

**But anyway! That's over… Xigbar isn't that kind of creepy…**

**Off to study(my excuse…but really I'm going to play FFX! It's so easy!)**

**Okay I am done talking. Done. Now. Stop typing stupid fingers. No one likes you… no no I didn't mean it! Sorry. I need you!**

**Please review.**


	7. Jealousy and Lust

**Hi! Guess what? I went to get my braces changed today and I got Riku and Sora colors. Riku's blue-greeny eyes on top and Sora's blue eyes on bottom…see braces aren't a complete waste of money…**

**I don't have much to say this time except don't hate me after this chapter. Please! I know I'm an evil bitch sometimes but I think this may be the worst yet in this story… **

**I love you guys! Remember that when you review k!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Jealousy and Lust

Sora ran down the hall of Destiny Island High. Why? So he could be first in line for spaghetti day, of course.

_Spaghetti. Spaghetti. Spaghetti. Spaghetti. Spaghetti. Spaghetti. _Sora's mind buzzed as his mind was set on one thing. He didn't have time to look up before he collided with someone.

The brunette boy fell backwards on his butt and looked up. He saw DIHS Disciplinary Committee standing in front of him, the leader, Seifer, tapping his foot.

"It's against the rules to run in the halls." He stated simply, with a slight irritation. The next thing Seifer did surprised Sora more than anything. He held out his hand for the younger boy to take.

"Thanks." Sora said brushing himself off a little.

"Don't mention it. Punishment after school, behind the gym." Seifer said. He smirked as he walked away, Rai and Fuu following him. Sora quickly collected himself and walked quickly to the cafeteria.

By the time he got there, the line was huge. His spaghetti would have to wait, that is, if there was any left.

"Hey Sora." A voice called from near the front and said boy looked over and saw his newest friend. Riku had started coming to their school a week ago and had the same lunch as Sora, and even though he was a year older they also had the same history class.

The brunette smiled and jogged quickly over to Riku.

"I saved you a spot. And of course I had to." Riku smiled as he saw Sora about to tell him he didn't have to. "You were talking about it all morning about how much you love spaghetti."

Sora smiled. "Thanks Riku. You're the best."

"I know I am." Riku handed Sora a tray and the boy began pilling endless amounts of spaghetti onto his plate. "Are you sure you can eat all that?"

"I'm sure. Roxas, Kairi, and Tidus always give me their extra food because they know I'm always hungry." They walked to the back of lunch room and sat down with the other three, who Riku had also become great friends with.

"Roxas I'm sure if you just talk to him, he'll forgive you." Kairi was saying when Sora and Riku reached the table.

"But I haven't talked to him all week. What if he hates me?" Roxas sighed. He was looking down at his feet and Kairi and Tidus tried to comfort him and he did not look up when the others sat down across from him.

"He can't hate you. He said he loves you right?" Tidus inquired.

"He probably doesn't anymore."

"You talking about Axel?" Riku asked. Roxas nodded. "Axel usually has a temper but after he calms down, he regrets how angry he got."

"I really think you should talk to him Rox." Sora added, shoving another mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth. Everyone around the table agreed and Kairi offered for the group to be around when he talked to the redhead.

"No that's okay. I think I might go over to his apartment." Roxas finally looked up and he looked like he had barely slept all week. "But thanks for offering." He forced a smile for his friends.

* * *

In history, the class was assigned a partner project so Riku and Sora paired up. Riku decided Sora should come over after school so they could start it.

"Thanks but could you wait for me by the sign in front. I have to do something first." By that something, Sora meant meet Seifer. Truth be told, he was a little scared. Usually Seifer beat people up or dueled them and always won. He was someone you don't want to get involved with.

Seifer was right where he said he would be. For some reason, Sora thought he look absolutely sexy, leaning against the wall the way he did. He also noticed Rai and Fuu weren't with him, which was odd, since Sora expected he was going to get beat up.

"You're late." Seifer said as he looked at Sora. He then spoke in a softer voice, "But that's okay." He walked over the smaller boy. _He looks so innocent, as always,_ Seifer thought.

"Sorry." Sora squeaked.

"It's okay Sora." Seifer said his voice in a very soothing tone. He backed Sora against the brick wall. He said, "I forgive you." He placed his hands against the wall on either side of the blue-eyed boy.

"S-Seifer?" Sora stuttered. _Oh great. He's going to punch me right in the face._

"Go out with me." Seifer looked deep into Sora's eyes.

"I di- what?" Sora looked at the blonde. _Not this again._

"Go out with me. Like as my boyfriend. On a date." Seifer repeated. He was so close to Sora now. "Please. I've been asking you since 6th grade. And you know I'll protect you. I'm the toughest guy in this school." The blonde paused. "And I heard a little rumor you finally figured out your gay. No reason to say no this time, Sora."

"So…" He paused in his response. "You saw me running in the hall and stopped me. That's why you helped me up." Sora understood now. "Well, that was nice of you."

Seifer leaned in. His lips brushed over the younger boys slightly before kissing him. "Be my boyfriend. What do you say?"

* * *

Riku waited exactly where his precious Sora told him to. He could not express how glad he was that he would get to work with Sora on a project. Who knew school could be so satisfying? This would definitely bring them closer together.

But where was his Sora? Riku had been waiting for 10 minutes and his Sora had not shown up. It was depressing the silver-haired teen.

"Riku!" He heard someone scream that was undoubtedly Sora. He looked up to see the brunette let go of someone and start ru- Wait a second. He had been holding onto someone. Someone's _hand_. _Someone_ that was not himself. His Sora also had a deep blush on his face. The person who had made his Sora blush had not been himself. Riku felt anger and…jealousy?...grow inside him.

"Riku." Sora repeated his name when he'd reached his partner. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

Riku was still looking at the other male. He appeared tough and had a sense of demand. His attire consisted of a blue beanie over his blonde hair and he wore a white trench coat with a blue belly shirt and black pants. _Well dressed._

_But I am so much better._

"Riku, helloooooooo." Sora waved his hand infront of his friend.

"What?" Riku looked down at Sora and then back at the blonde.

"I want to introduce you to Seifer." He said as he motioned to the other boy, pulling him forward and grabbing his hand (blushing of course!).

"Pleased to meet you." Seifer held out his hand towards Riku, though his voice didn't sound pleased at all.

"Same." Riku shook the others hand, his voice dripping with the same displeasure.

"Seifer, this is my good friend Riku. Riku, Seifer is my…boyfriend."

* * *

"Strife, I would like to speak with you in my office."

Cloud sighed as he passed the desk of the silver-haired sex god. Well to Cloud, Sephiroth was a sex god. A kinky, mind torturing- alright stop.

"I'll wait for you outside Cloud. Then we can go to lunch and get a great big sandwich to eat in sociology!" Zack, the best friend, cheered for him and walked away. Cloud turned around and went to face what would probably be his last moments.

He walked into the office, which reminded him very much of Sephiroths apartment.

"Please sit." The professor motioned to the chair. Cloud sat and noticed his feet were interesting. "I'll get to the point." Cloud froze up, wondering what that could be. "You're not doing very well in my class and I would like to know why." He paused and Cloud could feel the piecing gaze of his green eyes upon him. When he didn't answer, Sephiroth continued. "Is it issues at home or issues with a girlfriend…or something else?"

"Home I guess." Cloud was still looking at his feet.

"Look at me when you talk to me, Strife." Cloud followed that direction out of fear of the way the man's voice sounded. "What issues at home?"

"It's none of your business!" Cloud stood up, ultimately pissed at this man. How dare he try to pry his way into his life after ignoring him.

"As your teacher, I think it is much my business." Sephiroth stood up as well and made his way around his desk and stood in front of Cloud. "It's not just your home life, is it?"

"No…" Cloud hesitantly answered. "It's you. That night, I can't forget it. And it seems like you have. I know I should just forget about it and move on but it was just so…memorable. I'm already neglected at home, my family and I aren't talking to each other and school just makes it so hard because I can't talk to anyone." By this time Cloud felt like he was going to have mental breakdown so he grabbed onto the closest thing he could. Sephiroth.

Sephiroth felt his student shaking as he buried himself in his chest. As a teacher it was his job to help students, but in college you're not really supposed to care. So why did he feel like he should help Cloud? Was it because he'd had sex with him once? Or was it something…much deeper?

Cloud looked up at the older man, his blue eyes filled with sadness. He leaned in and pecked the man on lips the lips. He intended it to be just a quick kiss but Sephiroth grabbed his head and held the blonde in place as the crashed their lips together.

Cloud stepped back from the force causing him to sit back on the desk. Sephiroth pushed him back and sucked on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Cloud opened his mouth slightly, letting Sephiroths tongue slid inside, exploring his mouth. Sephiroth then slid his hands up his shirt, brushing a thumb across his nipple causing Cloud to moan.

Sephiroth stopped, the moan bringing him back to earth. "We can't do this." He pushed himself off of Cloud straightened up.

"Why not?" he asked also sitting up.

"Because I'm a teacher and you are my student. It's not right." Sephiroth said. "I called you here to talk about your education."

"Whatever." Cloud ran a hand through his hair and turned to leave. He stopped cautiously at the door, and for a second, Sephiroth thought he was going to look back. But Cloud didn't.

* * *

Riku seethed with jealousy. He was currently walking with Sora, who had this bright smile on his face. Unfortunate for him, Riku wasn't the reason for this smile.

Riku was pissed beyond belief. How could some stupid blonde in a retarded beanie take his Sora away from him, just like that? He had seriously planned on making some sort of move on Sora today even if it was really subtle. He wanted Sora to like _him_. Not this Seifer dude. What the hell kind of name is that?

"Riku are you okay?" Sora asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Fine, Sora." Riku said a little more harshly than intended.

"O-okay…" Sora let his head drop and looked as he found his shoes suddenly interesting.

"Sorry I didn't mean…Well why…what…" Riku didn't understand what had been going through Sora's head when he'd said yes to Seifer. He decided to just give in for now. "So are you happy about this new _boyfriend_?"

Sora blushed. "Yeah…" His face was so modest that Riku had to remind himself he was only Sora's friend before he lost all control. Then Sora smiled. "It's just kind of weird. I never imagined myself to ever really be interested in guys. Seifer says he really likes me."

"Do you feel…the same?" As much as it pained him to ask, he did.

"I think. But as our relationship gets deeper, I'll find out more great things about him." So finally found the courage to look at Riku again. "He's been trying since 6th grade. I guess I'm going to give him a chance. And I know he'll protect me, being the school bully and all." Sora smiled.

"Umm-hmm." Riku said. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. How was he supposed to compete with someone Sora had known most of his life?

* * *

**If I ran away now I wouldn't be able to take the time to thank all those of you who have added me to your ****favs and alerts**** lists now would I?**

**Big thanks to: **

**AcerbusLuna**

**Chanty**

**CherryBlossomMagic**

**CoffeeAndRiku**

**Delour**

**Ikary**

**Kel-Vampyre**

**Miss Romantic**

**Muchacha**

**Orcadia**

**Rikku011**

**Riku's Dark Angel**

**SadShingu304**

**Sweet Little Bumblebee '-'**

**The-Wind-Dragon-Caller**

**Urei Sachi**

**dark and light heart**

**insailyfreakishgirllime**

**omifan**

**switchblade-boarder**

**Kale Hikari**

**VanilaJewelz**

**Kivakogoa**

**Mentally Insane Fangirl**

**Natari (Natalie)**

**Energetic Squirell**

**Me**

**marsh king's daughter**

**I'm pretty sure I didn't miss anyone. But if I did let me know and I'll add you! **

**Ummm… So I won't update for a while. At least 2 weeks. Because I'm in a place with no internet! I'm going to die! But my ghost will come back and continue writing…No I'll be a zombie! A yaoi loving zombie! MWAHAHA!!!**

**Anyway, I haven't finished the next chapter yet and I am really slow at writing. I can only write when I get inspiration but I don't get inspiration a lot at my dads. Even though I get tons of time to write. **

**If you guys leave reviews I'll check them at my friends house or the library and get back to you ASAP! My friend(Energetic Squirell) writes Harry Potter fanfiction! I'm also her beta (ohno!) But really when I beta other peoples stuff I care enough to look for mistakes…in my own it's just… boring. But I try.**

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated! So are ideas you think might be cool or interesting in this story.**

**I'm also having some conflict about the SephyCloud-ness. One of my friends is like "SephirothXCloud" drool and the other one is all "Shun the SephyCloud! LeonCloud is the way to go!" So you know… can't ask them. I'm thinking maybe Cloud might end up alone…**

**I mean there's no point in getting LeonCloud now I guess… it would just be weird. And I know SephirothCloud is totally against some peoples loves! Because they try to kill each other…but hey LoveHate relationships are cool right? Right???**

**Or Cloud could end up alone which is kind of like his character… I could get some ZackCloud action in there… nah that'd be weird…I could have Cloud wind up with Tifa… but totally in the end… no then you'd all hate me…**

**Life is confusing XD.**

**Sorry for the long note! If you read it all then I love you! Just took an extra 5 minutes… OKAY STOP TALKING! NOW DAMNITT! NOBODY LIKES IT WHEN YOU TALK! SERIOUSLY STOP! NOW!**

…**but you won't hear from me for a long time…sniffles**

**Well that wasn't a waste of 500 words…**

**Okay now I'm done. Promise! Please Review!**


	8. Initiation

**Hi guys! I missed you all so much! I typed this up on the Sunday that I replied to some of your reviews. Sorry I couldn't write great responses, my dad was looking over my shoulder…**

**This chapter isn't as great as the others. Just 2000 words of mush! But the ending is awesome! I think so anyway… was all pumped up on angst…and it was only the first Sunday of being in that place!**

* * *

Chapter 8- Initiation

Roxas stepped slowly and quietly up the stairs. He decided he would apologize and then see if Axel still wanted him.

The blonde reached the top and held up the flowers he bought in a steady position so the wouldn't wilt. They were pink carnations. The flowers Axel had given Roxas on their first date. Hey, at least it would soften him up. _Who am I kidding,_ Roxas thought._ This is so cheesy. He'd never take me back anyway._ Hi sighed and stopped walking when he reached Axels apartment door.

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't bring himself to reach out his arm and knock on that door. Roxas sighed again. Who knew making up was so hard? Especially someone who said they love you…

Noise was heard inside the apartment room. It was muffled and Roxas couldn't really make out what was being said. Probably something about Demyx and his boyfriend and Axel finding them doing…things, and then Axel getting all jealous because he couldn't do them with Roxas.

Suddenly the door swung open and the red-headed was screaming back at Demyx, "Yeah well it's just not something I want to see after I eat!" But as soon as Axel turned around he froze when his eyes landed on Roxas.

Roxas acted quickly, holding the flowers out and bowing his head a little.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should've accepted your love rather than just throw back in your face. I-" Roxas was cut off when he felt his hands pushed away and lips crashed onto his as arms made their way around his waist.

"Don't apologize." Axel said when he broke away for a moment. "I was to forceful. It's my fault."

"You always say that." Roxas whispered before pecking Axel on the lips. "This time it was my fault."

"These are nice." Axel let go of Roxas and picked up the flowers.

"Sorry. That was such a girly thing. Sora said it might help."

"Well he was right." Axel smiled. "They are helping. Come inside."

They entered the small room that was kind of dingy and wasn't well made up. But it was home to Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas sometimes, so Roxas was completely fine with it.

"While Axel was putting the flowers in a vase, he whispered something only loud enough for Roxas to hear. "I meant what I said before. About how I feel."

Roxas thought for a minute, wanting to say the right thing. Then he whispered back, "I'm just not ready. I'm not ready for a total commitment yet. I really really like you, so I want to make this work." Axel grinned over at his little Roxy.

"You know the best way to make up, is to make out."

* * *

Riku sat opposite Sora on the floor, tracing a picture of Vexen V. He glanced at the clock. 3:30. Ansem would be home at 4, when Sora would go home. He didn't have much time to get close to Sora. Otherwise he would have to do it another time.

Sora…the thought of how wonderful he was brought Riku to his knees. Riku figured he would do just about everything for the brunette, not that he could say no if he tried. Sora had the perfect little face, the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen, and the cutest pouty lips. Sometimes Riku just wanted to grab him, throw him on the bed and rav- Whoa there…

To top off that, he had this shining spirit that no one should be allowed to ruin. His thoughts brought him to Seifer. The fact they didn't belong together was so obvious. Seifer was going to hurt him. Riku couldn't let that happen.

"Riku?" Sora waved his hands in front of the older teens face, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Riku smiled at the brunette.

"Are you hungry?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side. Riku heard Sora's stomach growl. He laughed.

"We have some food in the fridge, I think." Riku stood. "Com' on."

The walked down the stairs to the living room. Riku watched the way the younger's hips swayed slightly as he walked, how his hands hung limply at his sides waiting to be caught and held warmly in his own. Sora turned around and blushed a little when he realized Riku was looking at him in a certain… way.

"What?" He questioned, blushing more.

"Nothing." Riku patted him on the head as the younger sat in an armchair in the living room.

"Fine…" the spiky- haired boy pouted as he slumped in his chair.

"Aww did I make my little Sora sad?" Riku questioned leaning over him. He placed his right arm on one of the armrests, his left hand on Sora's cheek. Sora had gotten used to Riku's advances by now, but still looked like a deer in headlights whenever it happened.

"Are you nervous, Sora." Riku whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine and causing his cheeks to warm. Just as he thought Riku was going to kiss him the front door clicked open.

"Riku! Guess what, guess what!" a little blonde girl found her way into the living room, just as Riku was pulling himself off of Sora. Sora glanced over at her, pink fading away from his face when he saw a taller blonde man behind her.

The girl giggled and held a piece of paper up to Riku. "Riku what were you doing?" she asked.

"Yes Riku what were you doing." The older man spoke softly but confidently.

Riku's attention was directed mostly towards the picture. "Nothing. This is good Yume. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you! It's a picture of you and him." Riku smirked, handing the picture back.

"Do you want to show _him_." Riku motioned towards Sora, who was still sitting in the chair.

"Yes!" She picked up her school bag and invited herself to sit next to Sora in the chair.

"Riku I would like to talk to you in the kitchen, please." Ansem said. They left the room, leaving Sora alone with the hyper Yume.

"See." She handed it to him. Sora took it all in. In the picture, she had overly exaggerated his eyes and the spikiness of his hair and his shortness compared to Riku. The two appeared to be holding hands. They were standing in grass surrounded by pink little flowers. "Like it?"

"Yeah. It's pretty." Sora said honestly. "Except me and Riku. We aren't… like that." He pointed to the hands.

"But Riku wishes he could hold your hand whenever he wanted." Yume turned the paper over, pointing in the corner. "I called it 'Riku's Wish' because this is what he wants. He told me so."

"Well we can't. I already have a boyfriend." Sora confessed. Yume hopped off the chair and faced Sora.

"You're mean." She ran out of the room. "Daddy. Sora's being mean." He heard Yume say to the two men in the kitchen. "He says him and Riku can't be boyfriends because he already has one."

"Told you." He heard Riku's voice.

"Alright." Ansem walked into the room, the other two behind him. "Would you like a ride home now Sora?"

"No actually I can walk." Sora stood. "But thanks. Nice to meet you sir."

"Alrighty then." Riku said nervously. "Sora I'll show you out."

"O-ok." Sora was grabbed by shoulders and shoved a little towards the door.

"Have a safe walk home. See you Sunday!" Riku slammed the front door loudly in the brunette's face.

_Well that was weird…_

* * *

Sora furiously fumbled through his closet. Did he really not own a single nice piece of clothing. Seriously, Seifer was picking him up in a half hour and he wasn't even sure what to wear.

If he wore the same old same old Seifer wouldn't feel like it mattered. But it did matter! This was Sora's first date ever!

_Maybe I should get Cloud?_ Sora thought, pausing his flailing. _He might know what to do._

"Cloud!" Sora rushed out of his room and ran a short distance down the hall. "Cloud I need help!" The young brunette pounded on his older brothers door.

The door creaked open revealing blonde spikes connects with a babyish face. "What?" He asked bluntly.

"I-I need help picking out an outfit." Sora stuttered. "I'm going on a date."

"No! Why are you taunting me God?" Cloud shouted at the ceiling. "If you want to impress him, figure it out yourself!" Cloud slammed the door.

As Sora slumped and started walking away he heard Cloud yell some more. "Why doesn't he just call Riku?! With his fuckin' silver hair! Taunt me some more until I die! Just kill me now! I'm not doing that stupid paper! Who cares if I fail his class! He's just…!" Sora heard something break and what sounded like a bookcase fall over. _Sheesh, I was just asking…But he's right I should call Riku!"_

Sora ran back to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He speed-dialed Riku's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Riku, I need help!" Sora said loudly into the phone.

"_What? Backing out of the date already?"_ He heard Riku laugh. _"Did he stand you up? Do you want me to come over there and comfort you?"_ He heard Riku laugh some more.

"No." At this Riku stopped laughing. "I need help picking out my clothes. I have _nothing_ to wear."

Riku sighed into the phone. _"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes."_ They both hung up. Within 5 minutes the doorbell rang and Sora had answered the door, and the two boys were facing Sora's closet.

"Well Sora," Riku started. "All this will look good on you."

"No! No it won't!" Sora argued. "I'll look like a little kid!"

"But Sora…" Riku brushed a hand over the brown locks. "You are such a cutie. Seifer won't care."

"Yes he will. And even if he didn't, he's my first boyfriend Riku!" Sora stomped his foot. "I want to look mature."

Riku sighed. "Okay fine. Let's get started."

* * *

In the end, Sora wore a black shirt with a blue jacket and some jeans.

"You look absolutely kissable." Riku whispered in his ear.

"Stop that!" Sora almost hit him in the face because he was to close.

A car engine was heard in front of the house, making Sora jump up.

"Oh my god! He's here!" Sora ran to the door. "What do I do? Riku help me!" Riku came up behind Sora and pulled him back against him.

"First bit of advice: Don't be anxious to get the door." Riku bent down and whispered in his ear once more making Sora's hair stand on end. "In fact, let the doorbell ring a few times."

First ring.

"Just wait." Riku nuzzled the back of Sora's neck.

_Ring-Ring_

"A little bit longer…" Riku placed a kiss on the back of Sora's neck, making the brunette shiver.

Knock- Knock, _Ring-Ring_.

"Okay stop Riku!" Sora wiggled out of the elder's grasp. He breathed heavily and was blushing…a lot. "I have to get the door." Sora turned, appearing to regain his composure.

He swung the door open to show Seifer, holding a single rose. But a look of annoyance crossed over his face when he saw Riku.

"Hi!" Sora smiled.

"Hey." Seifer looked back to Sora. "This is for you." Seifer handed Sora the rose who excused himself to go place it in some water in the kitchen.

"Wow a rose. That's original." "Riku remarked sarcastically.

"I have the boyfriend." Seifer reminded him.

"Not for long."

"But he will be mine, always."

Riku raised an eyebrow at Seifer. "What?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean. You _are_ Riku." Seifer smirked. Riku glared and came forward until he was face to face with the blonde.

"Listen beanie boy. You hurt Sora, so help me I'll make you wish you never even knew him."

"Is that a threat?" Seifer tried to match Riku's glare. But before Riku had time to answer, the very boy they'd been fighting over entered the room.

"I'm ready now." Sora beamed brightly.

As they left Riku and Seifer threw each other one last look, initiating a one-on-one war for the boy who was oblivious to everything.

* * *

**So my dad thinks we need a family counselor because me and my brother "have issues". And its apart of this 6 week program to "help families reconnect" because you know, it only take 6 weeks to put a family back together.**

**It was so annoying. I'm glad to be back here.**

**By the way, my school got infected with the MRSA superbug a few days ago…this one kid got it and the only decontaminated his classrooms and the gym…because they think they can kill it by only choosing places he was supposed to be. So yeah, mildly freaked out the other day.**

**Who got the new BSB CD?! I did! Love it!**

**But back to what matters…**

**The reviews were awesome! I love you guys so much!**

**Most of you like the whole SephyCloud thing which surprises me because in most of the stories with Cloud, he's paired with Leon.**

**Anyway, how'd you like RikuSora-ness in this chapter? Seifer and Sora's date will be in next chapter because I'm in the process of writing it now…I plan on updating Thursday because we have a 3 day weekend because of Veterans Day. **

**Review!**


	9. A date and some feelings

**I'm sorry! I know I said I would update last week but I got busy with homework and Thanksgiving plans and I didn't have any ideas when I sat down to write. I'm really sorry!**

**But reviews were awesome as always! **

**And umm… there's a blow job scene in here! It's my first one ever! I was talking to friends about how I was so excited and they were like "God, you sound like you're about to lose your virginity or something." Well it kind of felt like I was losing some sort of innocence. I'm making my way towards hot mansex! The whole time I was typing it I was trying to find the right words and I laughed when I would type in something that sounded funny. **

**It was lots of fun…**

**Just… don't kill me if its horrible... give me advice!**

**But please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9- A date and some feelings

The car smoothly glided down the streets of the busy town on the bright Destiny Islands. One of the two boys inside drove calmly with a smile on his face, while the other fidgeted a little nervously in his seat.

Seifer drove the car into the Supermall parking area. He stopped the car near a coffee shop. Getting out, he told Sora to wait, and then he went around to Sora's side of the car and opened the door for him.

"Here." Seifer smiled and held out his hand for the younger boy to take.

"Thanks." Sora smiled back stepping out onto the ground.

They entered the little coffee shop a few stores away from the cinema. Seifer grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into the line.

"What do you want?" Seifer pulled Sora closer.

"Umm… a cookie!" Sora smiled again. The one in the shape of a space ship with yellow and orange frosting looked appetizing!

"The one with the gummi frosting?" Seifer asked with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Yeah. I like the cookie part." Sora answered, his grip tightening slightly on the older boy's hand.

"Okay." Stepping up to the woman at the counter, he ordered Sora's cookie and a regular coffee for himself. (Yes Seifer's boring.)

"Thanks Seifer!" Sora bounced, chomping on his cookie as they made their way towards the theatre.

"Anything for you." Seifer whispered into his ear. Sora looked up, blushing.

Acting like nothing had happened Seifer said, "You can pick the movie. I'll go for anything."

Sora looked at the list of movies showing. 'The Jungle', 'Unknown World', 'Tinkerbelle 3', 'The Adventures of Key and Blade', and 'The Monkey's House' were among the one's Sora figured were most appropriate for his age.

"Well... what are you in the mood to see?" Sora asked still facing the posters.

"I told you it doesn't matter."

"How about 'The Monkey's House'. 'Tinkerbelle 3' sounds way to girly." Sora said.

"Oh?" Seifer inquired getting ready to pay for the tickets. "And 'The Monkey's House' isn't?"

"I don't think so." Sora shrugged. Seifer took his receipt and they headed inside.

"It's about a magic monkey who lives in a house that gives him power." Seifer explained. "How is that not girly?"

"Well…the monkey is a guy." Sora thought up. "And he doesn't grant wishes in a tutu." Seifer chuckled as they took they're seats in the dark theatre. The two boys were seated in the back, so they weren't seen as many parents taking the day of work brought in their toddlers and young children came into the theatre with the same excitement Sora had. Seifer would never want to be seen in a movie like this so he was glad for it.

As the previews started, the blonde in the beanie took hold of his boyfriend's hand. He entangled his fingers with the others and stroked the smaller hand with his thumb slowly.

_Why does there have to be a fucking armrest between these seats._ Seifer fumbled. _Making the area dark, you'd think they wouldn't care what teenagers did. Sora, I want you so bad._

* * *

Loud rock music blared through the stereo, allowing the whole house to hear his pain. Well, his mom really. Baby brother Sora was out on a date. With some guy Riku apparently didn't like.

After pacing for the last ten minutes, Cloud let himself fall back onto his bed. Life was so hard. The whole being rejected by Sephiroth had really gotten him down. He thought maybe the other had cared just a little.

"Life blows." Riku stated randomly. He was lying on the bed next to Cloud, thinking about Sora. These days, he didn't really think about anything else anyway.

"Sure does." Cloud exhaled. "Sephiroth is just so… god I don't even know."

"Same thing with Sora." Riku sighed.

The two teens basked in the silence for a short while. It was pleasant to think about your love in such a quiet place with someone who shared the same problem. To Riku, Sora was this wonderful boy who befriended him after the horrible things the older one had done to him, and know he was out of his reach. With Cloud, Sephiroth was the person you'd been with and knew you couldn't have them. Both problems were emotionally torturing.

Riku sighed again. "Man, we really need to go do something else."

"I know, this atmosphere is getting me so depressed." Cloud chuckled.

"I heard there's a rave in an hour on 23rd. Wanna go?"

Cloud thought for a bit. Getting out would probably do him some good.

* * *

Overall, Sora enjoyed the movie very much. It was very imaginative in his mind. He had been glad for the darkness in the theatre too, so it could hide his warm face.

Riku was probably wrong about Seifer. He hadn't tried anything during the movie, when he had the perfect opportunity. The older boy hadn't even tried to kiss him. Just hold his hand. That was it.

Getting into Seifer's car, Sora knew it was time to go back home. He had had a great time and it had been nice to get away from the same routine everyday. And Sora was happy.

After a good 20 minutes of silent hand holding and an occasional sound from Sora, Seifer pulled into the brunette's driveway.

"I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?" Sora wanted to know.

"Of course." Seifer confirmed.

"Great!" Sora unbuckled his seat belt. "Thanks a lot Seifer. I had fun."

"I know." Seifer leaned in and quickly captured Sora's pink lips in a kiss. He nipped the boys bottom lip before pulling away. "I told you, I'll do anything."

Breaking out of his stupor, Sora smiled brightly before getting out of the car and walking up to the house, waving good-bye as Seifer pulled his car away and left.

Today had been great so far.

* * *

It had been a while since he had that familiar buzz in his head.

He had missed it.

He had missed it so much; the spiky blonde drank a lot more, faster than Riku could see. And it was almost disastrous how high _both_ of them were. Yes, they would still be able to remember everything when they woke up with a huge headache, but they could barely control their actions.

And Cloud was beginning to think Riku looked really hot, while they were moving their hips against each other on the dance floor.

Suddenly, someone pushed Riku back and he fell against Cloud, who slammed into a wall. The blonde felt Riku's hot breath on his skin. Riku looked into Cloud's eyes and Riku noticed they were almost identical to Sephiroths. He couldn't help himself.

Their warm lips touched and they were lost in the fiery passion of just wanting some body contact.

Riku moved his lips down to the base of Cloud's neck and Cloud moved his hands through Riku's hair. Cloud could feel his pants tightening a little. Apparently Riku did too.

Riku shot his famous smirk at the blonde, before lowering himself to his knees. He unzipped Cloud's pants, pulled them down so there was barely enough room for the silver-haired teen to pull the exposed member out of its confined prison.

Warmth closed around Cloud's penis as he lowered his eyelids and continued to move his fingers through Riku's hair. He could feel the other moving up and down, sucking on him as hard as he could. Cloud gasped when Riku scrapped some of his teeth against him. He felt himself getting harder and harder every single stroke Riku made with his tongue.

Cloud opened his eyes for a second. Was that his beloved history professor? Riku gave another hard suck, urging Cloud to cum. This simple motion caused Cloud to close his eyes again. Then it was only a few more seconds before he came.

Riku got up off his knee's swallowing Cloud's essence, but he wasn't standing for long.

A flash of silver passing before his eyes made Cloud gasp. The next thing he knew Riku was on the floor clutching his stomach and jaw. But the next sight was the most surprising of all.

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall, his hand next to Cloud's head. His eyes were glowering at Riku; he seemed to be taking a protective stance over the blonde.

But Sephiroth still looked beautiful.

Cloud wasn't exactly sure how everything happened, but he ended up in his professor's car, Sephiroth speeding beyond belief. It must have been the drugs. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Whatever it was, Cloud was freaking out slightly. He felt so chained in that small space. He began tugging on his seatbelt. He felt as if he _had_ to get out of there.

Sephiroth noticed because slowed the car, took one hand off the wheel, and place it on Cloud's panicking ones.

"Calm down, Strife." Sephiroth said in his soothing, cool, voice. "Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" Cloud burst out. He wasn't really sure what he was saying, but the blonde couldn't stop himself. "You don't know anything. You know nothing about what's going on to me, or what my feelings are for you or anything. You don't know anything." Cloud latched his hand onto Sephiroths as he felt hot tears start to spill on his cheeks. "You don't know anything."

* * *

"Lay down on the bed."

Sephiroth's voice took him off memory lane when he entered the apartment.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You look terrible." Sephiroth explained. "You need sleep."

"I need you." Cloud mumbled to himself as he walked into the bedroom. He wasn't surprised he could remember where it was. Best sex he ever had remember? Cloud sure did.

As soon as he fell on the bed memories came flooding back of everything, even why he'd been out in the first place. Why did he keep running away? Nothing made sense anymore. How did it even end up this way?

Eventually, Cloud lulled off to sleep. He woke up once when he felt another body he assumed to be Sephiroth crawling into the bed with him. Minus the rave and the crying in the car, Cloud wished every night could be this way.

* * *

**Whew that takes a load off… I know Riku sucking Cloud off was kind of weird but… it just worked. And I did expect the date to be the whole chapter but it just didn't turn out that way and I was disappointed with it, but then I went back to fix some of it and… it's not the best content of this chapter but it's better.**

**I love you! Yep I do! You know why? Because you're reading my author note! Next one's real important!**

**So guess what? I'm in the process of making an AxelXRoxas video and I need the clip where Roxas is walking away from the organization and he's all angsty like and saying "No one would miss me." And Axel's like "That's not true! I would…" I also need a couple more but that's the main one. I was wondering if anyone knew a site besides kh-vids that has some clips… because kh-vids doesn't have those clips! So if anyone knew and could tell me, that would be just amazing!**

**Anyway please review! I love you all!**


	10. When You Think You Know Someone

**Hey! Oh my god! I am so sorry! I haven't updated in over a month…**

**Honestly though, I was busy. Holiday season and all. And my power went out on New Years when I got this amazing idea… but now the power is back so I couldn't type it. I got that thing where if you start a story on the computer, then that's the only place you can write it…**

**And I did have some writers block the whole December month too… so… I'm sorry. But I do feel like I became a better writer… somehow…**

**But this story, within this chapter and the next, is about to get waaaaaaaaaaay more complicated. I know, it's such a soap opera… that's what I thought while I was going back and looking through stuff. But yeah.**

**Also I got a beta! Finally! She's one of my great friends from school and she's also the reason I finished this chapter now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- When You Think You Know Someone

There was this smell...

It smelled like… breakfast maybe? Cloud wondered. It had been so long since he'd eaten any kind of breakfast considering that one horrible one, which seemed to ruin the family breakfasts for Sora too.

_Sora_.

The blonde wondered how the kid's date had gone. Was it to late to start being a big brother again?

Cloud shoved the blankets down to his waist and was hit with a cold draft. Maybe that was due to the fact he had no shirt. He sat up and looked around the edge of the bed. Where was his shirt?

That smell hit him again.

He suddenly made the connection that he was in Sephiroth's apartment. That being the case, the professor probably did something with his shirt. But what? Cloud knew they didn't have any hot mansex last night. He was sure he would have remembered. Besides, he still had his boxers on.

Deciding to go shirtless, into the living room he walked. Across from the small room was a small kitchen area where Sephiroth seemed to be cooking. The silver-haired male turned around as he heard the others presence.

"Ah, Cloud." Sephiroth greeted. "Good morning."

"Uhh…" was the only thing that made its way out of Cloud's mouth. Sleep still crowded his brain as well as the small hangover did from…

"Sephiroth, I'm sorry about last night." Cloud pleaded. He made his way over to the other.

"What about last night are you sorry for?" Sephiroth inquired.

"Everything." Cloud mumbled. "Especially, Riku- the kid you punched."

Sephiroth stared down at Cloud hard. "I know we do not have any kind of relationship." Sephiroth started. "But seeing another person do that to you was… hard for me. And I don't know why. My instincts just took over." Sephiroth took Cloud by the arms and caressed his cheek with one hand.

Cloud was a bit surprised, and then saw the warm look in Sephiroth's eyes; something he'd never seen before.

"I made you breakfast." He said suddenly, pulling away from his student. Cloud raised an eyebrow before cracking a smile.

"Wow Seph." Cloud almost laughed. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"Of course." Sephiroth smiled back at him, not seeming to mind Cloud's nickname for him.

After dishing up the breakfast, the two sat at a small round table and made small chitchat. They sat and talked long after the breakfast was gone. Eventually the subject landed on family, which Cloud was hesitant to talk about even with his new found attraction.

"I have a little brother." Cloud said, trying to give as little details as possible.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth inclined. "Tell me about him."

Well," Cloud wanted to find the right words. "Sora has brown hair. And my mom- she said we have the same eyes. He just figured out he's gay. Umm, Oh and Riku has the hugest crush on him. Like, bigger than the one I have on you."

Sephiroth smiled.

"Well I mean, they met before we did." Cloud stuttered. "And Riku has his Sora- deprivation issues. _I_ don't have Sephy- deprivation issues."

"Really." Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"Yes!" Cloud crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. He did _not_ have Sephiroth- deprivation issues. The blonde was just glad to get off the subject of his family.

He noticed Sephiroth's smirk from across the table. His eyes followed the older male as he stood and sat on the couch on the other wall next to the small TV.

"Cloud. Come sit." Sephiroth commanded as he patted the spot next to him.

Cloud, slightly taken aback, moved to sit next to the beautiful male.

"I think you are a little deprived." Sephiroth grabbed the blonde's face and pushed their lips together. Cloud immediately figured Sephiroth was right. He had missed this.

The two pulled away. The blonde buried his head in the others shoulder and breathed in his teacherly scent. He whispered barley audible for Sephiroth to hear, "Do you know how hard it is to look at you from across the room, and always… want you?"

Sephiroth soothed his student by running his hands through the blonde spikes. "I'm sure I have an idea."

* * *

**2-months later (ZOMG huge timelapse!)**

* * *

It had been almost two months since Sora had started dating Seifer. It made him furious. He hated that beanie boy more than anything and it killed him inside that Sora could be happy without him. Would Sora even care if he wasn't in his life?

These were Riku's thoughts for the past weeks. More and more, Sora seemed to grow out of him. To ignore him. To not call everyday. To not be the first one he said "hi" to in the morning. Riku just wanted to die. Without Sora, who he had realized he loved desperately, he could not function properly.

Riku never went out clubbing anymore. He hadn't had a taste of any drug in a month. He hadn't had sex in 2. Riku did hang-out with Cloud occasionally, though they never mentioned what had happened at the club. He had also met Sephiroth, Cloud's boyfriend, who didn't like him much at all, but perhaps he'd grow on him.

In short, Riku's life sucked.

* * *

"So, how far have you and Seifer gone?" A red-head in pink inquired at Sora, who just gapped at her question. How did Kairi expect him to answer something like that. It was… it was just… it made Sora blush.

"Nothing like that Kai." Sora tried to brush it off. "Our relationship is slow. That's good."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "So he hasn't tried anything on you yet?"

"No." Sora shook his head. "Why would he? He said he wants to… do stuff eventually."

"Sora." The teacher called. "Please be quiet." Sora apologized, but Kairi was the one who continued to talk.

"So where's Riku? I noticed he's not in school today." She then added, "again."

Sora shook his head. He honestly didn't know where Riku was. He'd tried to call him last night about another project they'd been assigned for history. Since they did so well on the last one two months ago, Sora thought they could work together again. But Riku hadn't picked up his phone.

"Sora!" The teacher called again.

"I didn't do anything this time." Sora panicked. "It was Kairi!" He pointed to her. She shouted "hey, don't pin this on me!" before the teacher explained further.

"You have a note to go down to the office." She smiled at Sora, and then frowned at Kairi. She knew, as everyone did, that Kairi talked all the time during classes, but she'd gotten good enough at doing it to the point where people couldn't catch her.

"Okay!" Sora jumped from his seat, and ran up to the front of the classroom to get the note. He left, waving to his best friend, the hurried down the hall. He wondered what could be up.

Suddenly he was pulled backwards and a large hand was over his mouth as he got dragged into the boys' bathroom. He wanted to scream, or bite the hand, but he couldn't.

Sora breathed hard when he was released and turned to see his kidnapper.

It was Seifer.

"Surprise." The older pushed the brunette against the wall and started kissing him hotly.

After a minute, Sora broke away. "I hafta… go to the office. And what was that for?" He was blushing profusely and smiling brightly.

"Just because you're beautiful." Seifer smirked back. "And no you don't have to go."

"What? Yes I do." Sora showed him the note. "I got this."

"Sora, my dear." Seifer took the note and tore it up. "Fuu works in the office this period. I got her to write you a false note so we could spend some more time together." He pushed his boyfriend back against the wall again. "I'll make it worth your while." Seifer whispered in his ear, breathing on it.

"Wha- what?!" Sora pushed his hands to the blonde's chest. "I told you, I don't want to do any of that stuff yet."

"But _this_ isn't going to be like that, baby." Seifer kneeled. "_This_ is not the same as sex." He latched a finger in Sora's belt loop and one hand on the brunette's lower back.

"Seifer, no!" Sora panicked for the second time in the last 10 minutes. Though this time was for a much different reason. He felt like his virginity was about to be stolen from him, even though what Seifer was doing wasn't exactly sex Sora still considered i- whoa, hand down the pants.

Sora felt his face get even redder and he felt Seifer's hand fondling him. He sucked in a breath as he closed his eyes and felt himself begin to harden. He didn't really want this now, but it felt sooooo good.

"Ah. Sei-fer. Stop…" Sora pleaded again. "We can't…" he sucked in a breath. "... do this in, ah, school."

"It's okay." Seifer said. "Even _if_ we get caught."

It was then Sora realized what Riku had been trying to tell him.

Seifer was only a boyfriend. Not the amazing one Riku said he deserved.

"Riku…" Sora sighed. Seifer stopped immediately.

"What did you say?" The blondes voice rang through the silence. Sora's eyes snapped open to see his boyfriend glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Did you just say, 'Riku'?!"

"I meant…" Sora held his arms up in defense.

"You meant what?!" Seifer lashed out. "You meant to say my name instead of his?! Has he done this to you already?! Is that why you said his name?! You were imagining him instead of me!"

"No." Sora almost sobbed. "I don't know why I said it, I just… I remembered something he said to me and… It's not that important."

"Well it must have been!" Seifer grabbed one of the brunette's shoulder's and shoved him hard against the wall. "It must have been pretty fucking important for you to say his name!"

"Ow… No, it wasn't, I swear!" Sora sobbed. "Just a comment he made."

"Damnit, Sora!" Seifer struggled with his words. Sora knew he was still furious because he was still shoving his arm into the wall. "Fuck! Why?!"

"Why what?" Sora said in a small voice. Angry Seifer was scary… and it didn't help that he was crunching his shoulder.

"Just!... Goddamnit!" Seifer pulled Sora into another angry kiss again. His hands were more invasive this time around though, and they traveled all over his skin and flesh, making the brunette squeak.

"Seifer." Sora said uneasily. He really didn't like this at all. It was too much.

"That's right." Seifer sounded vicious. "Say _my_ name." Seifer licked his ear sensually.

"Stop it!" Sora shouted. "I mean it, Seifer!"

"Beg." He said huskily. Sora whined, because of the fact that he may not be able to get out of this.

Somehow, Sora got an immediate rush of adrenaline and pushed Seifer back so that he fell against the nearest stall. The brunette then ran.

In no time he was across school grounds and running through town, tears threatening to pour down his face. There wasn't anyone he could go to except Riku. Riku would be able to help him, like always.

* * *

**Okay so thing's will get more complicated next chapter… this was sort of the build up. Next chapter should be up within the a day or so.**

**Also by this time, because of the time lapse and stuff, Sora's mom is... 5-6 months pregnant. If anyone cares... you know I honestly didn't mean to make her seem like such a slut... but I guess it turned out that way. Oh well, it's no big deal...**

**Say thanks to my beta! We all love her for her good grammar and her RP skills!**

**Beta J: Whoo! **

**Please Review! They are AMAZING! And help me keep going, honestly.**


	11. Advantages

**Hey I'm back! I figure you guys deserve another update and I just really wanted to write this. It's pretty… uhh… well this is a rated M fic for a reason!**

**I want thank those of you who reviewed and told me to hurry and update! It helped a lot. This is dedicated to all of you who are reviewing and reading and alerting and favoriting. **

**Honestly the reveiws were absolutly amazing.**

**This is my favorite chapter by far! Right behind that is when Cloud found out Sephy was his teacher.**

**Just read before I say anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Advantages 

Riku sighed for what must have been the billionth time that afternoon. He'd gotten tired of being depressed in his room so he decided to make some coffee and watch some TV.

And think about Sora.

And no, Riku was not obsessed.

Well, okay maybe a little.

But that's beside the point. Riku made his way to the couch in front of the TV and sat down on the cold cushions. Everything seemed cold to him these days. Even his freshly made coffee. It was all just… blah.

He flipped through the channels, trying to find something interesting. He wished Sora were here. Then he could just wrap his arm around him and let him choose anything. The brunette always picked something he was so interested in he wouldn't notice Riku staring at him the whole time. It was quite sad, but it didn't really matter. Sora watched the TV and Riku watched Sora laugh at the stupidest things. He felt himself smiling just thinking about it.

Riku finally settled on the news. The anchorman was talking about a princess marrying some peasant boy in Agrabah and how the sultan totally approved. None of this mattered to Riku. Though at least that princess had _everything_ she wanted. She had money, she grew up and lived in a palace, her father who loved her, and best of all, true love.

_Now your just being pathetic, Riku,_ he though to himself.

A sound rang high-pitched through the house, followed by a quick and constant pounding. It took Riku a moment to realize someone was at his front door. _Ugh…I don't want to. I'll just wait until they go away._ So he sat there for another ten seconds. The pounding and ringing hadn't stopped and his curiosity finally got the better of him.

As he got up, he checked himself in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall. He had no idea why his mom had them up in random places around the house. Perhaps it was just to check her appearance every so often. Anyway, back to the mirrors.

He looked like crap, honestly. His eyeliner from yesterday was smeared and his raggedy sweater just hung limply on his shoulders. Not to mention his hair was wilting.

"Riku!" The pounding continued and he could just barely make out the others voice. He stopped paying attention to himself and rushed towards the door. The pounding seemed to quiet as he got closer and finally he heard a sob along with his name again.

He opened the door and saw Sora had collapsed on his knees. The brunette seemed like he was trying not to cry. Riku grabbed his arm, making their eyes meet as Sora looked up with teary orbs.

"Sora," Riku uttered. "What happened? Shouldn't you be at school?" It hadn't slipped his mind that school was today. He just hadn't felt like going. Sora stood and grabbed his best friend around the waist and tried to bury himself in Riku's stomach.

"Uhh, how about we go inside?" Riku suggested. Sora needed to calm down and relax. Whatever happened was obviously killing him. _It better not have been Seifer,_ he frowned. _I'll kill him._

Riku led Sora to the couch and helped him sit down. He patted Sora on the back as he continued to shake and quietly cry occasional tears.

"Se… Seifer-" Sora had only just begun to talk before Riku started reacting.

"That bastard! I told him not to hurt you!" Riku furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his hand that was on Sora's back.

"No Riku." Sora touched his arm. The brunette licked his lips before saying, "It's my fault."

"How could it possibly be your fault, Sora?" Riku said. "You're the one sitting here… _crying_ in front of me." Sora shrugged and sniffed. "Tell me what happened." Riku pleaded.

"Okay…" Sora sighed. "So I was in 4th period and I get a note from the office right? So I go and along the way," he sniffed again. "Seifer pulls me into the guy's bathroom and says he sent the note. And then he kisses me and says something about taking our relationship farther… and…" he noticed Riku flinch when he mentioned the last part and sniffed. "Yeah I was surprised too. But he said that…um… sucking on, you know, wasn't the same as sex." Unconsciously, Sora reached for his clothed shoulder and rubbed. Riku noticed and asked if Seifer had hurt him at all.

"Umm, no." Sora removed his hand and replaced it in his lap. "But anyway, then I got to thinking about what you said while we were kissing. And I accidently said something and he got really angry."

"What'd you say?" Riku interrupted.

"Oh, nothing." He was blushing.

"Sora…" Riku interrogated. "You can tell me." He nudged Sora in his unknowingly bruised shoulder.

"No." Sora looked at Riku hard. "You wouldn't… like it." Sora buried his face in his hands. "You'd probably think I was a horrible person." Riku sighed. It was going to take a little bit more to get Sora to budge.

"Sora, I couldn't judge you any differently if you killed someone." Riku wrapped an arm around the boy, trying to show his support. In addition, he gave a small smile.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you. But you have to swear you won't judge me." Sora eyed Riku suspiciously.

"Alright I won't." Riku grinned even more. "Just tell me what it is. The excitement is killing me."

"Not funny." Sora raked a hand through his spikes and sniffled one last time. "Isidurnm."

"What? Sora I barely heard you?" Riku placed his hand softly on the brunette's shoulder.

"I said your name…" Sora whispered louder so Riku could hear. Then he steadily looked at Riku to see his reaction. To his surprise, Riku was smiling brightly.

"Really?" He said animatedly.

"I was just thinking about what you'd said." Sora added more to his story. "About Seifer not being the best for me."

"And?" Riku wanted to push him a bit further.

"And I think you might be right…" Sora sighed heavily. He was pretty broken up over this and that made Riku's smile almost disappear.

"Sora, listen to me." Riku turned Sora's head to face him. "I never should have said something like that. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, Seifer was your boyfriend." Riku sighed. "And who am I to stop you from dating whoever you want?"

"You're my best friend Riku." Sora said. "That counts for something." Riku crawled into the corner of the couch and sulked.

"Yeah but, it's only an opinion. That doesn't mean it's going to come true…" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned. Riku's eyes shot wide open. He must have heard.

"Nothing, just…." Riku came back over next to Sora. "You know how I feel about you. How I _have_ felt about you this whole time. And still you went out with _him_." Riku honestly felt like he was about to cry now and he didn't want that. He would not crack.

Sora stared like this was the first time he'd even thought about it. "What…?"

"Are you honestly _that_ naïve?" Riku was standing now. "I have stronger feelings than I have ever felt before. And it hurts. It hurts to hear about you with another guy, or you not noticing all the hints I give you." Riku sighed, calming himself. "I've kissed you. And you still didn't get it."

"Riku, sit." Sora pulled his hand. Riku sat next to Sora, still holding his hand tightly, fingers intertwining. The younger boy's next action surprised Riku, beyond everything else.

Sora was straddling his legs. The brunette grabbed behind Riku's neck and closed the gap between them with his lips. To say the least, it was amazing Sora had been the one initiating the kiss. It had always been himself that did that and Sora had always rejected him, nicely though. But it still hurt.

When Sora pushed himself closer to him, Riku realized he hadn't been responding at all. In a hurry he kissed back with all he had, burying his hands in Sora's brown spikes. He had to prove to Sora how much he wanted him. Dare he say love…

Needing more, Riku pushed Sora's back on the couch. Their bodies were so much closer now. Riku pulled away, wanting to see the brunette's reaction to his actions, but almost immediately afterwards, said brunette pulled him back down and crashed their lips together more ferociously. Riku slid his mouth down and kissed Sora's chin, then where his throat and jaw met, earning him a small moan from Sora.

Sora's hands were up his shirt now, interested in tracing the patterns over his muscles and ribs. Riku slid off Sora's shirt and his own easily. He noticed a hand-print shaped bruise on his tan shoulder and kissed it gently. No one would ever hurt Sora like that again. Riku swore he would protect him from all the harms of the world as much as he possibly could.

The silver-haired teen moved to the younger boy's nipple and began to toy with it. Sora's constant gasps were causing blood to rush Riku's trapped member.

Riku slid his hand down to Sora's pants and subtly unzipped them. He kissed him powerfully while sliding them off and undoing his own. Now only in his boxers, Sora blushed at the sight of Riku over him. Sora began, again, to trace with his index finger over the older male's chest. He brushed his thumb over his nipple accidently, making Riku suck in a breath.

Sora looked so beautiful lying beneath him, his face flushed with the embarrassment of being so exposed. Riku wanted him to squirm beneath him and call his name, just like in his every fantasy. He slid off their boxers expertly, like he'd done to so many other boys and in so many dreams. He took a moment to admire what Sora really looked like, and the sight overloaded him with emotion, he came crashing down with a kiss, so forceful.

Riku felt Sora's hardened member also, and since Sora was less experienced than him, he would burst any minute. Riku wouldn't have that just yet.

He moved his pale hand delicately behind Sora's back and slid a finger between his cheeks and pushed past a ring of muscles. Sora sent a distressed gasp into their kiss and Riku plunged his tongue into his mouth as he entered a second finger in Sora. He scissored, attempting to stretch Sora.

Riku pulled his fingers out suddenly. Sora moaned at the loss and relief, but seemed to be kissing Riku even more. He wanted this and Riku wasn't going to deny him, even if it was taking advantage of Sora's feelings. Without warning, Riku positioned the brunette with his legs out and hole exposed. He grabbed Sora's hand and blew a "You're beautiful," in his ear, before he thrust inside him, taking Sora's innocence forever.

Sora screamed at the sudden intrusion but loved it all the same. His cheekbones were crimson and turned redder as Riku acted as if he was going to pull out plunging back in deeply over and over again.

"Ung…Ri-" Sora exploded, his sticky fluids coming out over both their stomachs.

"Sora…" Riku breathed heavily, looking at the brunette's face, seeking some hint that Sora was feeling pleasure, not just pain. Sora wasn't hinting much of anything really, just panting as Riku thrust inside him, trying to find his spot. He stroked Sora's shaft wanting more out of the boy.

It was only a few more strong thrusts before Sora cried out in the sheer ecstasy of being penetrated and Riku congratulated himself and continued giving Sora pleasure.

"AH!" Sora came again, finally sending Riku over edge.

"Sora!" Riku burst inside him, pulling out only moments later. He sat up, looking at the mess he'd made and a recovering Sora. "I'm sorry." He suddenly felt ashamed. He _had_ knowingly taken advantage of him and, as far as he knew, the brunette and beanie boy were still dating.

"It's okay." Sora sat up painfully. "I kissed you in the first place, to try and see if I felt something for you." He looked at Riku with his shining blue eyes. "And I did, Riku. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you get this far." Sora placed his hand in Riku's.

"So what're you going to do about Seifer?" Riku said his name with some disgust. Sora froze as he seemed to remember the blonde.

"I guess," Sora started. "I'll have to break up with him." He sighed sadly. "Oh Riku! I feel horrible. I just cheated and now I'm leaving my boyfriend for the guy I cheated with." He took his hand away and used it to bury his head.

"Well when you put it that way," Riku shrugged. "Think of it like, you were exploring your feelings after your boyfriend abused you and you're leaving him for someone so much better." The brunette nodded and put his hand on Riku's again. He smiled, intertwining their feelings.

"Thanks Riku. You're the best. At, uh, everything." A small pink crept up to his cheeks and he realized he was still naked. He grabbed the closest piece of clothing and put it over his head. Riku laughed.

"That's _my_ sweater." Sora blushed some more. "You look nice in my clothes." Smiling the younger yawned. "Are you tired?"

"A little. Who knew sex could take so much energy out of you?"

"I can carry you up to my room." Riku said. When Sora looked shocked he said, "I won't do anymore, promise. My sister will be home from kindergarten soon so…"

"Yeah carry me." Sora held out his arms as Riku stood up. He picked Sora up and carried him up the stairs and into his room bridal style, being careful not to hit his head on anything. He laid Sora down, giving him a kiss. Then he went back downstairs to clean up.

After putting on his boxers and picking up the rest of their clothes and turning over the cushions, hoping his parents would never find the stains, he raced back upstairs to be with Sora.

The brunette was snoozing peacefully when he laid beside him. He wasn't really tired so he just played with his spikes and watched him sleep.

* * *

**Awww… **

**Bet no one was expecting that!**

**ZOMG I just lost my writing virginity! **

**Funny story: My brother knocked on my door while I was writing Sora's first coming… yeah it was awkward. Because if my brother was gay, he would SO be an uke. One time I heard him singing the milkshake song to his friend… You know the 'My milkshake's bring all the boys to the yard and they're like its better than yours damn right its better than your, I could teach you but I'd have to charge.' Yeah it was scary…**

**I hope them lemon was good for my first try. If you have any tips, please let me know!**

**Please review!**


	12. My Blood and Your Love

**Sorry for the delay. I'm pretty sure it hasn't been as long as last time though.**

**So I'll leave all my rants and comments for the end. **

**ZOMG over 100 reveiws!**

**By the way: The reviews for last chapter were AMAZING! I know I said this for chapter 10 but seriously, these ones beat those by far! I loved them. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 12- My Blood and Your Love 

Fondling the brown spikes, the older teen sighed. What happened two hours ago had been absolutely amazing! He wondered what Sora would choose to do about the whole situation, because technically, Sora and Seifer were still a couple.

Riku wished to have the brunet all to himself; he wasn't sure if he'd wanted anything this much before. He listened to the even and quiet breaths coming from Sora and he knew he would keep this moment in his mind, always. He would treat as if it would never happen again, which was highly possible.

Blue eyes flicked open catching Riku's attention. He caressed the side of Sora's cheek.

"Hey…" Riku was suddenly nervous. What if he got rejected again? He knew that Sora had allowed the sex, but what if he was just in the moment?

The brunet groaned and rolled over, his back facing Riku. He mumbled something incoherent along the way.

"How are you doing?" Riku attempted to get him to speak again. He moved closer towards Sora and wrapped an arm around the body. What if he was being too clingy?

"I told you I'm good." Sora said as he cuddled back. _Yes!_ Riku shouted in his mind. "What time is it?" he asked. Riku sighed; _He's going to have to leave soon though…_

"I don't know…" Riku struggled to glance over his shoulder. 3:24! DiZ, along with Yume and his mother, would be home any minute. "It's about 3:30. We should start getting up because… people are coming home soon."

"Oh!" Sora shot up, flinched and made a pained squeak, and attempted to crawl over the boy blocking his way off the bed. Riku pecked him on the lips as he stood and danced around the room, trying to get his clothes. _He has such a cute butt._ Riku grinned.

His grin disappeared though, when he heard the front door open and slam shut. Then a "Riku look what I made for you!" from Yume, followed by some pounding footsteps on the stairs.

Riku scrambled out of bed, throwing the blankets off, his body meeting the chilly air; After all, he only had boxers. So much for staring at Sora as he changed. He ran to the door, pulled it open and stepped outside the room. He slammed the door behind him, putting a small frown on his face, just to act annoyed, like he was having a good nap or something.

"What?" Riku crossed his arms and stared down at his sister, who smiled and laughed at him. She probably sensed the falseness in his attitude.

"I made this for you." She held up a piece of paper weighed down by glued noodles in the shape of people. Snatching it back before Riku could get a hold of it she continued and opened the door to his room, again before he could react fast enough.

"I wanna find the perfect place for it-" She stopped suddenly. Riku rushed back in to the room. Sora already had his pants on, just no shirt.

Then his mom's voice shouting from downstairs, "Riku, why are the cushions to the couch turned over so that weird stain is showing!" _Shit, I forgot about that one…_ He flexed his hand in annoyance. She also said something about stains on the other side not being there before.

"Mommy, Daddy! Sora's over!" Yume dropped the picture on the ground and ran out.

Now alone, though probably only for a few seconds, Sora said, "Sorry." But Riku brushed it off, saying it was no big deal as he closed the door. He handed Sora his shirt from the pile next to him and put on his sweatpants before he heard his mothers voice outside the door.

"Yume go to your room. Your father and I need to have a very important talk with Riku."

"But why can't I be there?" His little sister whined.

"Because it's a grown up person talk." They heard DiZ explain. "You'll get it one day too." That last part was said with some fear.

After they had sent Yume off, a knock was heard on the door.

"Riku," His mother's voice pierced through the silence. "Can we come in?"

"No." he replied simply. He wanted some alone time with Sora.

"Riku!" Sora went over to the door. "It's not a big deal."

_It is to me…_Riku glared at the door as it was opened by Sora.

"Hi!" Sora smiled friendly and waved. Easy way to win his parents over. He stepped aside and allowed them inside _his_ room.

"Thank you." His mother smiled calming at Sora, before sending a look Riku's way. "We have to talk to you about your… activities."

"Why?" Riku flopped backwards on his bed. "You never cared before."

"Yes, but this time it happened in our home!" DiZ placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her.

"It's not like I planned on having sex today." Riku through his hands up in the air above him.

"You should know better." The woman said, probably out of things to say. Riku looked over at Sora. How could he know better? The boy was so beautiful, it was hard to pay attention to rules.

"Should I go?" Sora asked quietly.

"No!" Riku sat up. "Com' ere." He motioned with his hand. He wouldn't let Sora go just yet. Sora did as he was told and allowed himself to provide comfort when Riku hugged him. "They're just pissed off because I had sex in the house."

"Exactly." DiZ said, happy to know Riku understood. His mother sighed.

"Sora, I'd like to call your mother. Just to let her know what happened."

Sora gasped. "Why do we have to bring my mom into this? She's busy enough as it is." But after seeing the look on her face he said, "Yeah, I'll give you the number."

* * *

"So what'd your mom say about yesterday?" Riku caught up with Sora as they walked to the lunch room. Sora turned to him, a blush creeping up to his cheeks as he remembered exactly what had happened. 

"She didn't say anything yet." His cute spikes bounced as he walked. "She did have an OBGYN appointment though and she was out all day." He grabbed a piece of paper from somewhere in the pile of books he was holding. "I have to give this to office. Go on ahead of me." Riku nodded.

Stepping in to the crowded lunch room, Riku didn't really feel hungry. He decided he'd just sit at the usual spot with Kairi, Roxas, and maybe Tidus if he wasn't sitting with his blitzball buddies, until Sora arrived.

As he made his way back, he heard Sora's name. Glancing over his shoulder, Riku saw Seifer describing to Fuu and Rai what he guessed was about what happened yesterday. Except he was making it seem like he actually got something.

"…soft skin. It was pretty easy." He saw Seifer smirk. "That wimp thinks I actually have true feelings for him. I just want to get in his pants."

WHAM!

Seifer's face was on the floor in an instant. And Riku's fist kind of hurt suddenly. He blamed his natural reflexes.

"Fuck!" Seifer grabbed the side of his face, stood up and lunged. "What the hell is your problem, loser." He grabbed the collar of Riku's shirt.

"I want you to leave Sora alone." Riku stated simply. "Don't _ever_ talk about him like that. Don't ever touch him again!" He pushed Seifer back.

"Well that's not for you to decide, is it?" Seifer smirked. Riku narrowed his eyes. _Stupid…_ "My face still hurts. You'll pay for that." He wiped his face with his left hand before turning it to a fist. He punched Riku down to the ground and straddled his chest, punching him in the mouth a couple times.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Seifer's smirk widened. Riku turned them over so he was on top. He pushed the blond's face on the floor, not letting up when it seemed to be as pressed as hard as possible. Many students had gathered around talking animatedly about what could have set the two off.

Riku tasted some iron in his mouth from Seifer's few punches, but Seifer's nose was starting to gush red horribly.

"Who's the weak one now?" Riku whispered so only Seifer could hear.

"Riku, stop it!" He looked over to the crowd and saw Sora there, looking like he was almost in tears. Breath stopping in his throat, Riku stood up slowly and backed off. He saw Sora run to Seifer's aid, saw him asking if he was okay, saw him help the beanie boy up and drag his to the nurses office. He saw the crowd dissipate to miscellaneous areas in the lunch room.

Finally moving, Riku made his way towards the bathroom.

The silver-haired teen washed off Seifer's blood from his hands and the side of his mouth that was covered in his own. Afterwards, he just stared at himself. He realized he was a horrible person. Beautiful, yes. Perfect, not even close.

_But nobodies perfect…_

He needed to be perfect for Sora. Sora deserved no less than perfect for what he was. The brunet was probably furious with him. It was Seifer's fault though. He shouldn't have said any of those things. If Riku tried to tell Sora what he said, the brunet would most likely ignore him.

Life was confusing.

Riku knew this was it. He knew Sora forgave easily, but Riku doubted he would this time.

Brushing his silver hair back, he decided to skip out on the rest of the day. It wouldn't really be worth it to stay anyway.

* * *

**Oh Riku angst!**

**So I have a few notes I just want to tell you all. Just because I like to watch my thoughts play out on paper! **

**1) You know what is amazing? Waking up to what sounds like gay porn in your brothers bedroom, but you figure him and his friend were just wrestling. Then you go ask to borrow a chair to sit at your desk to write a lovely chapter for your story and he doesn't answer you so you start telling him what it sounded like. Then he lets you in and says "Me and Sam were just talking and I was going like this on my bed making it hit your wall." He thrusts his hips up. "Sam was sitting in the chair across the room the whole time."**

… **yeah… he's not gay at all… My brothers name is Ryan… so Ryan and Sam. Sam is sooooo on top though. He's taller, definitely more masculine, though I'm not sure if's older. Neither of them are really all that good looking though.**

**OOOO the other day my brother had Sam and like, three other friends over. Two of them were mean to me, but they were also the good-looking ones. So I have some gay porn to write. Josh and Conner. Little wannabe gangsters…**

**2) I made a RikuXSora AxelXRoxas video on YouTube for my friends birthday present! It's only been up for a few days and I would love it if you guys watched it and commented and gave me advice if you make videos yourself.**

**http:// www. youtube. Com /watch ?v0Oonoid2NqQ**

**Take out the spaces! I'm banzai18 on there. Same with Gaia too. If you wanted to know that but… yeah.**

**3) So I feel like this story might come to a close in the next few chapters. Which sucks because… well I've enjoyed writing it. I might prolong it by adding a lot more side-pairing stuff.**

**4) So guess what! I live with my mom now! Pretty much all the time! That's why I haven't been updating so frequently. So that Thursday/Friday thing kind of died… just so you know.**

**5) Guess what else? At one point in this story I started typing Riku in first person. I want to do that a lot with this story but since I've already written it in third it'd be weird for me to change it. I know it bugs some people too. I know I could do the thing where it's sometimes in third then switches POVs and goes to first, the switches back. Help?**

**Review please! I'll reply as always!**


	13. To Begin Again

**Hi! I'm back! That wasn't too long of a wait I hope. I think it was only a couple weeks. I had some stuff going on and then I went to New York last week (which was fucking amazing by the way) so I didn't have a chance to write anything. **

**But I was planning it all in my head.**

**I really LOVE the way this chapter turned out.**

**Anyway last time, for those that don't remember, Riku and Seifer got in that fight. I know I didn't make it strong and powerful enough to really make impact but I think this chapter will.**

**I didn't want to call this chapter "New Beginnings" because… I see that a lot and I wanted something original. So forgive me if it sounds awkward.**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 13- To Begin Again

Hearing his name whispered in the air the rushed past his ear, Cloud lazily opened his eyes and was met with a mass of silver hair. He exhaled and the hair flew off to the side.

"Sorry to wake you but," Sephiroth sat up after kissing his lover on the cheek. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Cloud followed by pushing the plushy blankets down over his bare body, though he was sort of hesitant at facing Sephiroth. The older had obviously had something on his mind the day before, hell the last two weeks he'd been silent and even smiley whenever Cloud did something around his apartment.

"What is it?" Cloud smoothed his hair back with his hand.

"Isn't it nice to wake up like this? Together." Sephiroth seemed a bit nervous, but Cloud could see him using the same tone, and posture even though he was sitting, when he got ready to present his class with some new material. After all, Cloud would know. He's memorized the man's movements 5 times over.

"Uhh, sure." Cloud raised an eyebrow and let his hand fall limp from his hair.

Sephiroth seemed to not hear him because he just continued on, looking intently into Cloud's eyes. "These last two months we've actually been open with our feelings have been really great and I want you to move in with me."

All the blonde could do really was stare open-eyed at his professor. His mind was turning and he knew Seph could probably see that. Though he could see how it would be a reasonable decision. He was over here most of the time, they had sex almost every night Cloud didn't have a major paper due the next morning, and Sephiroth was really good at making breakfast.

And he'd be away from his mom.

"Of course, if you think it's too soon…" Sephiroth's happy demeanor disintegrated. Cloud hadn't realized he hadn't answered.

"No, of course not!" Cloud grabbed his lover's hands. He rolled himself over so he was sitting on Sephiroth. "That's a great idea." He looked around the tiny bedroom. "Don't you think it's a bit small for the two of us though?"

"I have thought about that." Sephiroth turned Cloud's head back to him with his hand, and kept it there.

"What?" Cloud questioned after it had been silent for quite some time.

"I'm just really happy you said yes." Sephiroth purred. Cloud leaned down, wanting to only give him a harmless peck on the lips. But the long haired professor wouldn't let him go; all he could do was kiss deeper.

"Not now…" Cloud broke away and whispered against their lips. "How soon do you want me to move in?"

"By Christmas at least. But we don't have to talk about it now." He tried to restart their activities.

"So within the next couple weeks." Cloud confirmed breaking away. He wanted to rush home, get all his stuff, and bring it back here, but he didn't want to seem too clingy. After all, they would have every second to spend together when he lived here.

"You can start moving stuff in whenever you want." It was as if Sephiroth read his thoughts. Cloud put on some boxers and pants when he got up and noticed the other starting to copy his actions.

"No you can rest here." Cloud pushed him back down forcibly. "I want to make you breakfast today." Sephiroth nodded. Cloud gave him a quick kiss and exited to the kitchen.

* * *

Later in the day… around 5 o'clock.

Cloud was so excited about moving in with Sephiroth, he decided to get an early start on packing up his room. All of his clothes were hanging out of the dresser, his bed was completely unmade, his textbooks were scattered over the floor, and he'd run out of boxes to put stuff in.

_Time for more boxes I guess._ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He really didn't want to go out there. His mom was out there. _Well, I do have to tell her I'm leaving and moving in with my gay lover who happens to be 7 years older than me. That'll go over well._

Cloud opened the door to his room. The hall was quiet. He hurried down the stairs and went into the kitchen pantry for boxes. He peeked out of the small room and looked around for any source of life. None. As he hurried back up the stairs he saw his moms pregnant figure coming out of her room in a bathrobe. Their twin blue eyes locked and they both stopped in their tracks. His mother was first to speak though.

"What are doing with all those boxes?" She pointed.

"I'm moving out." Cloud looked to the side. He may have hated her, but she still had the ability to intimidate him because of her previous motherly status.

"You're what?!" She crossed her arms.

"Moving out." Cloud repeated. "Besides what do you care?"

"And where are you going to live?" She asked. "How are you going to pay for everything? Have you even thought about this at all, Cloud?"

"For your information, I'm going to live with my boyfriend." The look on her face turned to one of surprise. "He has a really well paying job, and it's obvious he's thought about it for a long time."

"So you're just going to let him pay for everything?" She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Since I'll have him, I won't have to do everything myself so I'll have time for a job!" Cloud yelled back, hoping that made a little bit of sense to her. He tried to take care of Sora whenever he needed it, but he was 15 and pretty good at taking care of himself.

"Don't talk to me about having to do things yourself." She screamed louder. "I've raised you and Sora alone for 18 years and I've never complained."

"I guess your going to have to do it again, huh?" He looked at her bulging stomach. She screamed out and grabbed at her hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stepped into the bathroom.

"I'm moving out." Cloud said moving past her.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They both slammed their doors, going to take care of their own business.

* * *

The Strife woman stepped in the shower. She was nearly in tears from the fight she'd just had with her oldest son. She hadn't even known he was dating again and certainly didn't expect him to be moving out until maybe junior year of college.

But perhaps it would be better this way for everyone. If Cloud stayed mad at her, and Leon, he would never know his little sibling growing inside her.

Ms. Strife didn't know the gender of her baby. She wanted it to be a surprise. It could be a cute adorable little boy, just like the ones she already had, or a girl with bright eyes, and something new to their family.

_I don't know if family is the right word._ The woman thought as she shampooed her hair thoroughly. _It's sort of falling apart. I barely know anything about Sora anymore._ Tears started to fill her eyes as she thought about not even knowing her children.

She'd do better with this baby. She'd be a better mother for this baby.

As she rinsed she sobbed quietly. After the soap was off her hands she stood, letting the water pour over her head and body, warming every old crack, freeing the old mistakes and bad choices to disappear down the drain.

When she finished her small ritual, Ms. Strife flicked a tear out of her eye and off her cheek.

As she moved over the tub wall, she slipped.

She cried out in pain, a hand over her stomach.

* * *

Sora lay face up on his bed, listening to his mother and brother fight out in the hall. He heard two loud slams on either side of the hall, signaling the end of a pointless battle. His brother furiously packed boxes as his mom turned on the shower.

Everything seemed normal.

Well, except for Cloud's noisy packing.

But the fact that he was in his room was normal.

He heard a knock on his door. Since the shower was still going, Sora knew it wasn't his mom. That meant Cloud had probably-

"Hey, Sora." His brothers voice made him to look over. "Are you going to be okay here? By yourself I mean."

"Yeah." Sora looked at his ceiling again. It had always marveled him how you could make shapes out of the cracks and shadows.

"You know where to call me if you need anything." Cloud said. "Do you want to help me with a couple boxes?"

"Sure." Sora got up and noticed about 6 boxes in the hall.

"This is all that'll fit in Seph's car right now." Cloud justified, picking up two heavy ones. Another man was there; Sora presumed he was this "Seph". The man had extremely long silver hair, which reminded him of Riku. Same with the eyes. They weren't exactly the same color but really close. They both had the whole "bad boy but a sweetheart when you touch their heart" attitude going on too.

"Sora, right?" said boy nodded. "Sephiroth." Sephiroth picked up 3 boxes, which didn't seem too heavy, leaving one for Sora. When they all headed down the stairs in a line, watching in front of them of course, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sora offered. He had only one box after all. He picked up the cordless phone and pushed talk as he pressed t close to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Sora."_

He froze. It was Riku. Sora hadn't talked to him since earlier that day when he got in the fight with Seifer and told him how disappointed he was.

"Yes, Riku?" Both of the older men in front of him seemed to hang back to listen as he continued to follow them.

"_Sora, I'm sorry."_

"I know. So am I." Sora put his box in the trunk. "I should've seen if you were okay too."

"_Well, Seifer is your boyfriend. It's only natural you would care about him…more than me."_ Cloud gave him hug and mouthed Sora to call him as he and Sephiroth said good-bye.

"I don't care about him more!" Sora blushed, realizing he yelled, and what he'd just said. The black car drove off, leaving Sora alone with a silent phone. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, waiting for Riku to answer.

"_Oh re-"_ Riku's voice was drowned out by a scream from upstairs. Sora's attention switched directly to his mother and he ran upstairs, telling Riku to hold on for a second.

He reached bathroom door seconds later. "Mom…" he tapped on the door and heard sobbing coming from inside. Sora hesitantly opened the door; his mother was sprawled out between the tub and the floor, desperately holding her middle.

"Uh, Riku? I'm going to have to call you back." Sora could hear his best friend asking what was going on as he hung up. "Mom?" He reached forward. He grabbed her robe from the counter and told her put it over her crying form. That was when he noticed the blood droplets on the floor next to them.

"Calm down mom." Sora grabbed the phone. "I'll get you to a hospital." He dialed the three numerals every kid has known since kindergarten. It was only 1 ring before someone picked up.

"_This is 9-1-1. What's your em-"_

"It's my mom! She was in the shower and I think she fell! She's pregnant!"

"_Alright, sweetie. Name and address?"_

"Sora Strife. I live at 147 Forest Road, Destiny Islands. In the Twilight Homes area."

"_Now just stay calm, an ambulance is on their way. Keep talking to me honey. What's your mom's name and how old is she?"_

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

**So what'd you think? **

**Guess what, guess what, guess what!? I'm going to an anime convention next weekend! It's called Sakura Con here and I'm so excited! I kind of want to cosplay as Namine but… it's kind of late to buy something, and I don't really have much money. But I'm excited anyway! I'm going with 3 of my friends and my mommy! **

**So when I went to New York, my choir sang in a couple of the catholic churchs right? Well, I got bored right? So me and my friend pulled out Junjo Romantica, a hardcore yaoi manga with graphic details, and this girl behind us saw and asked if we were into that. We said yeah and she said she was too. But that's not the point right now. This other chick comes up to us and she knows about our hobbies and says "You guys that's such a sin. You're reading yaoi in catholic church!" It was fun but it felt sort of awkward even though I'm not catholic or anything. In fact I'm Jewish. But it still felt weird. My friend did it too so… we sinned together I guess. Though I don't know if the bible or any holy book says anything about reading smut in a church being a sin. What do you think? Maybe it was because it was two guys. That may have been it.**

**But please review! Tell me what you thought of all my dramatic attempts!**


	14. To Begin Again Part 2

**Thanks for everyone's reviews!**

**I'm pressed for time so this can't be long!**

**But I hope everyone likes this chapter. I enjoyed the end…**

**I hope there's nothing I'm forgetting to say except it's been a month!**

**Read!**

* * *

Chapter 14- To Begin Again Part 2

Sora sat alone in the waiting room. The walls were white, but it looked like it had small specks of light blue mixed in. The chairs that few people, including Sora, were sitting in were the same light blue color and a few light brown tables between some of them with health magazines in binders with large notes that said "Please leave here for others to enjoy." _Sure, because we all want to read about how unhealthy we are,_ Sora thought to himself as he tapped his foot lightly on the floor anxiously.

He felt his pants vibrate as the made a strange whirring sound against his body and the chair. He reached into his side pocket and pulled out his phone. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to answer it anyway, but he saw Seifer's name flashing and decided to just do it.

"Hello?" He answered his phone with a question, even though he already knew who it was.

"_Sora, is everything okay? I've been waiting at the theater for 10 minutes." _Sora gasped! He'd forgotten about the date he had with the blond.

"Oh! Sorry Seifer!" The brunet quickly apologized. "Something came up. My mom… fell so now I'm at the hospital waiting for the doctors to tell me what's going on."

"_Oh. Well how soon can you get here?"_ Seifer asked. How soon could he get there?! What kind of question was the? Sora felt himself getting all emotional.

"I don't think… I don't think I'll be able to." Sora knew as soon as he said it, he was in trouble. Seifer was going to yell at him.

"_Why not? We planned for today didn't we? You can't just back out of our plans, Sora."_

Maybe it was time to do what Riku had suggested… break up. But what if he hurt Seifer? Would Seifer be able to move on? Maybe Sora was just flattering himself by thinking he wouldn't. The other didn't really ever seem to care when Sora had a problem. Only Riku did that… weren't boyfriends supposed to do that?

"Seifer..." Sora said hesitantly. He really didn't want to break up over the phone but he couldn't leave the hospital. He also didn't want this fight lasting longer than it had to.

"_What?"_ He heard annoyance in Seifer's voice.

"We need to… go our separate ways?" Sora said it as more of a question than he intended. He hoped Seifer would just let him go.

"_Are you breaking up with me, Sora?!"_

"Well, kind of…"

"_Kind of?! You don't 'kind of' break up with someone Sora."_ This was taking to long…

"Yes! Seifer I'm breaking up with you. I don't like being suffocated into doing everything with you." Words started flowing out of the brunet and he couldn't stop it. "Riku cares so much more about everything. Like a real boyfriend does! I don't know what you want me for, but we're obviously not dating for the right reasons! My mom could be dying and all you care about is how I'm not at the movies with _you_!" He paused for few seconds to catch his breath when he suddenly heard the line go dead.

Finally.

It was over. He could do what he wanted!

* * *

It was a few more hours of waiting, and contemplating on whether or not he should call Cloud, before a doctor came out into the waiting room and called for Sora. The brunet looked up with his tired dry eyes, and searched the doctors face for signs of what the news was.

"Sora Strife." The doctor addressed him, them introduced himself. "My name is Dr. Setzer. I assisted in helping your mother." Sora nodded and waited to hear more. "Would you please come back with me?" Without waiting for him to answer, Dr. Setzer turned on his heel to leave the waiting room. Sora followed.

It wasn't a very long walk to his mom's room, but when he entered it he felt surrounded by machines. There weren't more than there should have been, the room was just small. His mother was laying on the bed with her hand over her stomach. The look on her face was blank, but sad and Sora didn't want to be here. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, trying his best to reassure her.

Dr. Setzer picked up some folders and turned to the two.

"Well," He said uncharacteristically. "As you can already tell Mrs. Strife, your baby has died. The force of your fall made it hard for any walls to protect the fetus. Your uterus was also damaged, so it is highly impossible for you to have anymore children without the help of a surrogate.

"However, Mrs. Strife, you are going to fine. I would like you to stay another night to make sure of that, but that is your choice. If you feel you are well enough for us to monitor you from home, I'd like you to come in at least once in a week to check on your psychological state. Having a miscarriage can be a very challenging experience for a woman, especially at your age." He finished his little speech and started to walk away but stopped at the edge of the door. "Please let one of the nurses know when you've made your decision." Then he left Sora alone with his mother who immediately burst into tears and covered her eyes with her hand.

Sora tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. That worked right? Stuff like that always helped him.

"Mom, it'll be okay." He continued a single circle, going over and over the same spots again.

"No…" She sobbed. "It won't be okay." Her body shook with tears as she tried to remain calm around her son. "This was my chance Sora. My second chance so I could prove myself as a mother. And I messed it up." She cried some more, and pulled away from Sora. "You should go, Sora." She said it with barely any sobs now, making Sora step back in slight offense.

"But mom…" He tried to offer his help.

"Just go. I need to be alone." She said. The woman turned away from him as he left.

Honestly, Sora didn't know what else to do. As he walked down the hallway, he tried to think of who would be the right person to call. Cloud was definitely busy unpacking and moving in with Sephiroth. He and Seifer had broken up. Kairi… well he didn't really want to talk to her about it.

It seemed like the only person was always Riku.

* * *

Riku hung up the phone and hurried to fix his room. Sora had just called, and said he was coming over. Riku didn't ask why and said it was okay, even though he hadn't asked his mom or DiZ. Yume had friends over, so why couldn't he?

Riku picked up some clothes and threw them in the laundry basket, while at the same time trying to make his bed. It wasn't working, he finally noticed. He walked over to his hamper and tossed the clothes in, trying to mush them all down.

Then he went over to his bed. His long hair got in the way of his trying to wrestle with the blankets to straighten them out. Riku tried to toss it away. It didn't work either…

_Why can I only do one thing at a time?!_

Riku decided his room looked acceptable. He turned around and came face-to-face with the mirror. God, he looked horrible! At a time like this! Why?!

He left his room and knocked on his sisters door.

"What?!" A girly scream came from the room along with a bunch of giggling.

"Can I borrow your hairbrush, Yume?" He asked nicely and politely, hoping…

A girl around Yumes age and height opened the door. She had black rimmed glasses and curly brown hair that went to her shoulders. Riku peeked in as she opened the door wider. Yume was surrounded by dolls and 2 other girls.

"What'd you say, Riku?" Yume asked with a more composed voice.

"I need to borrow your hairbrush." He repeated.

"Well…" Yume put a finger to her lips. Her thinking face. "You can't borrow mine, but you can borrow Anastasia's." The little blonde girl stood and walked over to her dresser. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a brush barely larger than his thumb.

"Thanks…" If that was the best he could get on short notice, so be it.

"No problem." She smiled. "Just be sure to bring it back."

"Could I use your mirror too?" He didn't know why he asked; it was just closer he supposed.

Yume sighed heavily. "Sure…" She sat down back in her circle of friends and continued to play with her dolls.

As Riku tried to maneuver his fingers around the little hairbrush, he heard Yume say "Sarah has to get married to him. That means Jessica and Kevin have to break up, Mitsuki."

"But Sarah is already with Peter." He heard another girl whimper. "That's not fair Yume."

"I have an idea." Riku stated suddenly as he untangled a knot. The girls turned to look at him. "How about Peter and Kevin get married without telling Jessica or Sarah. Then the girls don't have to kill each other and everybodies happy."

"But why would guys get married?" Mitsuki asked.

"Why do Sarah and Jessica feel so abandoned by their boyfriends?" Riku asked back, smirking. He handed the brush back to Yume, figuring his hair wouldn't get any better without a normal sized brush.

"That makes sense…" The one with brown hair said.

"They do look good together…" Yume placed them side by side on the floor.

"Well, I guess that settles it." He heard the doorbell ring. "Gotta go. Have fun." He waved and rushed out of the room.

He pummeled down the stairs, ignoring DiZ's confused look, and pushed his mother aside so he would be the one to answer the door. Pulling it open he grabbed Sora and dragged him inside.

"Is everything okay?" Riku asked, brushing some wet hair out of Sora's face. It had apparently started to rain while e was getting ready.

"Yeah. There's just no one at my house and I was bored." Sora smiled, but Riku could tell it wasn't his brightest.

"We can go up to my room." Riku took his friends hand and they started ascending the stairs.

"Keep the door _open_, Riku." They both heard his mom shout and they both blushed, remembering last time.

"She's lying." Riku shut the door anyway. "I won't try anything if you don't want to."

"Well actually," Sora started. "Seifer and I broke up."

The look at Riku's face changed immediately. His mood brightened, knowing what opportunities and doors had been opened. Especially for him.

"Oh." Riku smiled. Really smiled. Everything would get better from now on. "What happened." He wanted to be sure it wasn't just a break-up make-up thing.

"He wanted me to go to the movies with him. But something came up." Sora grabbed Riku's hand, maybe for comfort, maybe for emphasize, maybe o show he loved Riku back. "My mom… she's in the hospital. And I had to wait for the doctors to come tell me how she was doing. She lost the baby, Riku."

"Sora," Riku brought him into a half hug, sitting next to him on the bed. "I'm here, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." Sora rubbed his eyes. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen, you know?"

"It'll be okay." He stroked the brown locks, playing with them a little. He moved Sora's face to look at him. He moved in slowly-

"Riku!" His sister burst in. "What are you thinking!? Two guys can't married and have a baby! That ruins the whole plot of our game! They had to have a baby, because the parents would end up hating eachother and then they're kids would fall in love! Haven't you ever played with dolls before!?" Yume furiously slammed Riku's door again and shouted that her and her friends had to start all over.

"What…?" Sora cocked an eyebrow at the door.

"Nothing Sora." Riku sighed and smiled. Everything would still be perfect.

* * *

**Yay!**

**Please Review!**


	15. To Begin Again Part 3

**Hey everyone! Long time no see!**

**It know it's been two months but I've been really busy with the end of school… O had this major plant project in biology where we had to collect and identify 20 "specimens". **

**Let's recap! _Sora's mom lost her baby, remember? Sora went over to Riku's because his mom was being a drama queen and didn't want him there. Cloud moved out in the chapter before last. He lives with Sephy now. Oh! And Seifer and Sora broke up because Seifer doesn't care about Sora's issues._ I'm pretty sure that's all that's important.**

**Sora's mom is a drama queen btw. I want you all to remember that as you read this chapter.**

**BUT! This is the last chapter… I feel like crying… My first multi-chapter story is over…**

**I'm proud though.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 15- To Begin Again Part 3

A tall, calm looking woman walked calmly and swiftly through her house. Her glittery blue cocktail dress fit her slender form and clung to her curves as her long brown hair swung back and forth gracefully behind her; her steps echoed through the empty house. Her son had decided to spend the night at a friend's house. That made everything perfect. She wouldn't want him to be here right now anyway.

It was only 7:22PM. She'd been released from the hospital a few hours ago, with the promise to go back in a couple days to see a psychologist. Too bad for them, she wasn't going to wait that long.

Reaching into the glass cabinet, she brought out a sparkling clean wine glass, along with some red wine. Charles Shaw, Cabernet Sauvignon, 2005 California. The gazebo icon on the label had always been her favorite part about it. That, and her and her husband had enjoyed a few glasses on their wedding night. The wine was also the first alcohol she'd enjoyed after both of her sons were born, and the first night she'd spent with Leon they both had a cup. Yes, this wine was apart of every important event in her life, as it would continue to be for the rest…

Picking up the bottle, she unscrewed the cork. She watched as she tipped it slightly to the left so the liquid would cascade from the bottle into the glass. She continued to observe as the blood red wine crashed into itself again and again. It was amazing and beautiful. She couldn't believe that after having this same wine so many times, she'd never noticed how stunning it was.

She put the bottle down and recapped it. The woman placed it back in the cupboard and wrapped her tanned bony fingers around her glass. She left the kitchen and walked around the wall and faced the stairs. Her next stop was the bathroom.

Her feet echoed once again across the hallway and throughout the house. She flicked on the light from inside the bathroom before she pushed the boor open. She opened the cabinet for two reasons. One was so she wouldn't have to look at herself and feel guilty. The other was so she could reach for her late husbands sleeping pills. After all, she'd never gotten rid of them and no one in the house but him had ever needed them. Until now that is.

As she closed the mirror, she regretfully looked at her reflection. Her face had the perfect combination of make-up, which made everything brighten. She felt glad for a moment that she was able to make herself beautiful in a time like this.

So, she felt herself glide into the hall and through her bedroom door. Her bed was made, its flowered comforter hung lightly over the edge and a hill of pillows were tucked underneath the blanket at the head.

The brunet women set the glass of wine and the pills on the nightstand next to the bed. Slowly, she sat down and opened the container and poured out about twenty little pills onto her lap. She switched the container for the glass of liquid and brought it to her lips. She drank in a small amount, just enough to swallow the first two pills she picked up.

The woman repeated the process until both the wine, and the pills were all gone. Then she lay back softly on the bed and closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home!" Sora waved to Riku and his family. They were all going shopping and offered to give Sora a ride home on the way there. Riku mentioned he wouldn't have gone in the first place if the brunet wasn't in the car.

The blue-eyed boy stepped up to his front porch. He attempted to open the door but found it was locked, so he rang the door bell. His mom was home and it was about noon so she'd definitely be up. He waited for a few more minutes before trying again.

There was still no answer.

He sighed, figuring she might be in the shower or something, so Sora reached into the dirt of the potted plant and pulled out the spare key. He shoved it in the lock and clicked it open.

The house was quiet. Maybe his mom was sleeping. Sora ran upstairs and into his room. He changed out of his clothes from yesterday, and put on new ones. Then he went to go check on his mom.

He found it slightly odd that her door was open. She rarely left it open. She was a private woman.

Sora entered the room and saw her lying there. She looked almost lifeless. The young brunet decided to walk over and lift the blankets over her so she wouldn't get so cold. That was when he noticed how she wasn't breathing.

"Mom...!" He whispered loudly. He shook her shoulder. "Mom...mom." The wine glass caught his eye and he looked over. Next to it, he saw the small container. He picked it up and read the label. _Sleeping pills..._ He thought dreadfully. Sora threw a look at his mom for another second then ran downstairs to get the phone; for the second time in two days he'd had to call 911.

"911. State your emergency." The woman said. It didn't sound like the same one from before. This one sounded much older.

"I just got home and I think my mom is..." Sora choked and couldn't say it. He felt himself almost sob and tried again. "She's... I found an empty wine glass and sleeping pills next to her."

"Alright tell me your name sweetie."

"Sora Strife..." He whispered. He sat down on the ground and brought his knees up to his chest as his gaze drifted towards the stairs.

"I have your location and I need you to stay where you are hon. Can you do that?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah..." A tear fell from his eye. It wasn't long before he heard the sirens and the lady gave him permission to hang up. He did that and opened the door for the paramedics. The brunet pointed upstairs and wiped his face. One of the men stayed with him and asked him questions that seemed so random to him.

Soon, the medics came down the stairs with a stretcher and a body wrapped in a white cloth. A woman from child services showed up and asked about his closest relative.

Cloud...

"My older brother." He said.Was he going to ruin Cloud's life if he had to live with him? He'd just moved in with his new lover after all. The social worker asked f Cloud would be his suitable guardian until they got things all worked out. Sora said he'd have to call him.

"I'll let you do that, Sora." The woman said, and walked away to else where in the house.

The spiky-haired brunet picked up the phone and dialed Cloud's cell.

"Hello?" Sora could hear that Cloud had just been giggling. Then he heard Sephiroth's deep voice say something and Cloud giggled again.

"Hey Cloud." He said quietly. "It's Sora."

"Hey, what's up?" Cloud asked.

"Something happened." Sora said hesitantly. "Can I stay with you for a while. I know you just moved in with Sephiroth and all but... it can't exactly be helped...

"What's going on?" Cloud seemed worried. When he knew exactly what the problem was, Sora wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

"Can I tell you when I get there?"

"I have to discuss it with Sephiroth." Cloud said sternly. "Now, tell me what's happening,"

"..." Sora hesitated. His brother would definitely blame their mom. Not that there was a reason he shouldn't but, you know. It would be harsh for the brunet to hear it. "Mom's dead."

* * *

All of Sora's friend's were at the funeral.

The girls wore their knee length black dresses and the boys wore black pants and a black dress shirt; a few wore jackets.

Cloud came, but only in support of Sora. Sephiroth did too, because Cloud did. It had been decided that he would be living with them until he was eighteen. He didn't mind though. His brother and his lover made a great couple.

At the start of the funeral, the woman who helped organize the funeral spoke about his mother. Sora had given her as many details that would matter as he could. He wanted his mom to be remembered well, even though she wasn't the happiest of persons and didn't always make the best decisions.

When she was done, Cloud stood up to speak. The blond had volunteered to give the eulogy. Sora figured it was his way of paying her respect.

Cloud looked up with his blue eyes and they met Sora's. To the brunet, they seemed full of pain, or regret. Behind him, Sora felt Kairi grab his hand in comfort as Cloud started speaking.

"My mom was a great parent." He started. "Our dad died soon after Sora was born and she did her best to raise us. I know she wanted the best for us, even if we didn't think it was the greatest decision.

"I know my mom loved us. Although we got into many fights, and I never showed the best example to Sora, I know she did the best she could. I'll miss her a lot. You never really know how great something is until it's gone. I thought my mom would always be there, and that if I ever wanted to-" Cloud paused and took a breath. "If I ever wanted to make up with her, she'd always be there.

"But that's not the case." Cloud stopped. "I regret not being nicer to my mom. I can never… tell her that now. She was a wonderful woman. She was a great mother. I can't… forgive myself for not being better to her. She didn't deserve any of it." At this, Cloud officially finished and buried his face in his hand. Sora knew he was crying. He squeezed Kairi's hand and then let go as his older brother travelled past him to sit next to him. He held Cloud's hand softly as Sephiroth hugged him from the other side.

A few other people went up to speak about his mother before it finally ended and everyone got up. Sora and Cloud stood at the back of the funeral home and received hugs and sympathetic phrases from almost everyone. Sora's friends were last.

"If you ever need anything, don't you dare hesitate to ask, Sora." Kairi warned him.

"You can always come over if you need to." Tidus offered after Kairi stopped. Roxas just gave him a hug. Axel and Demyx gave Cloud hugs too, although Demy's lasting the longest. The usually hyper blond almost seemed more upset than the two brother's combined.

Sora and Cloud were about to leave, when someone grabbed Sora's wrist. He turned and saw sparkling glossy emerald eyes staring at him.

"Oh, hey Riku." Sora hadn't even really been aware his friend was here.

"Sora, listen. I'm sorry." Riku placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder.

"There was probably nothing anyone could do." Sora said sadly. "She was upset." He wiped his eye so a tear wouldn't come out.

"If you need anything-"

"I know. Kairi and Tidus said that too." Sora smiled weakly, but Riku didn't buy it.

"Sora…" He started.

"It's okay. Really." Sora looked down. He felt like he couldn't stop the tears now. He felt Riku's warm arms embrace him as he cried. The brunet clung to the silver-heads jacket and his salty tears dampened it. Riku held the back of Sora's head and nuzzled him softly, attempting to calm him

"Sora." Riku whispered in his ear. Sora made a hiccup noise to let the other know he was listening. "I love you. And I'll always be here for you."

Sora tilted his head up and looked at his bright aqua eyes.

"I know."

_The End_

* * *

**So there you have it…**

**I want to burst in to tears but then I think my "gangsta" brother and his friend would look at me weird…**

**I want to thank everyone who has read this and supported me in all ways possible! I mean it! This story was my first and I feel like my writing skills have improved greatly! **

**I love you all so much! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads it!**

**I'm gonna go before I cry… Please review! I'll appreciate it so much! **


End file.
